guardaespaldas
by johaalovers
Summary: bella no puede creer que su padre le pondra un guardaespaladas per se llevara una gra sorpresa contiene LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una nueva historia contiene LEMMON así que a los que no les guste esta clase de lectura mejor no leer _

_Es la segunda historia que hago así que espero que les guste cualquier cosa ya saben dejad review_

**ATENCIO: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

**PROLOGO**

La primera vez que lo vi no me cavaba de creer que solo fuera para mi aunque cuando llegamos al colegio odie como lo miraban esa panda de zorras o las "zorristas" como les solíamos decir.

Lo peor de todo es que debía de acompañarme a todo los lugares, a veces me incomodaba pero me encantaba que me vieran con él. lo que nunca me llegue a imaginar es que también fuera capas de hacerme daño cuando lo que debía de hacer era cuidarme.

**CAPI: 1**

Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música cuando mi madre entro muy apresurada

_Bella todavía no estas lista – me dijo muy apresurada-están por llegar vamos muévete

_joder mama que susto me as dado y si hubiera estado desnuda u ocupada

_Bella esa boca sabes que…

_una señorita como yo no debe de decir malas palabras-la interrumpí-lo se mama lo siento es que me asustaste

Mi madre se dirigió a mi armario y comenzó a sacar toda mi ropa asta que encontró lo que mas me temía el vestido rojo de Louis Vuitton

_yo no me pienso poner eso

_Bella no me agás enfadar

_mama con ese vestido se me ve todo el trasero

_Bella póntelo y sin discutir sabes que para tu padre esta cena es importante es la primera que tendrá con el senador de Canadá

Siempre las mismas estúpidas reuniones las odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con etiqueta y ropa elegante no me gustaba, pero mi padre como era el millonario mas famoso de chicago solo por tener las mayores constructoras, un banco con su nombre "BANKS SWAN" y por mas cosas debía siempre asistir a reuniones y muchas veces organizarlas el

_esta bien me lo pondré pero los zapatos los escojo yo

_ me parece bien muévete tienes 30 minutos y tu hermano ya esta listo

_si mama

Mi di una ducha rápida y me puse el vestido y como dije se me veía todo el trasero me puse unas sandalias negras no muy altas y un collar de plata que tenia un estrella con un rubí en medio me deje el pelo suelto dejando que mis risos quedaran sueltos y no me maquille solo me puse un poco de gloss con sabor a fresas mi fruta favorita, Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Emmett mi hermanito era la persona mas adorable pero a veces era un burro.

_por fin pequeñaja casi que no un poco mas y papa seguro que subía por ti

_no exageres Emmy solo faltan 5 minutos

_no me digas Emmy sabes que lo odio-comenzamos a bajar las escaleras-además papa pensó que no bajarías por eso te lo dije

_pero ya estoy acá

Mi padre apareció por la puerta y so rostro un poco estresado se relajo un poco al verme

_mi Bellita gracias por venir pensé que no bajarías

_cualquier cosa por ti papa

Estuvimos sentados en el salón asta que llamaron a la puerta empezaba a función.

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta y la abrimos con nuestra mejor sonrisa la mía se agrando un poco mas al ver un chico musculosos y tremendamente bueno los acompañaba supuse que era su hijo este al fijarse en mi me recorrió con la mirada mas lujuriosa que nunca había visto le sonreí un mas y me mordí el labio coquetamente lo que hizo que el sonriera mas, les hicimos pasar al salón

_buenas tardes señor Vulturi es un placer tenerlo en mi casa – lo saludo mi padre estrechando su mano

_el placer es todo mio por cierto tiene una mujer y una hija preciosas y se ve que su hijo es todo un orgullo-Emmett saco mas su pecho lo que me hizo reír, la verdad es que mi hermano si era todo un orgullo era el chico mas enorme que avía en el equipo de fútbol de su universidad

_gracias, pero su hijo no se queda atrás por lo ultimo que supe es e capitán de basquetbol de su colegio y con muy buenas calificaciones

_la verdad es que si Félix es un hijo increíble no puedo pedir nada mejor

Mientras ellos hablaban agradecí mentalmente a mi madre por haberme puesto este vestido el chico Félix no dejaba de mirarme y yo lo miraba coquetamente nos sentamos en el salón y yo quede enfrente de él, este comenzó a habar con mi hermano o cruce mis piernas dándole una perfecta visión de mis bragas de encaje negro el pobre se atraganto con la saliva y tubo que beber agua mientras Emmy le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, vale puede que fuera mala y VIRGEN aunque nadie se o crea nunca pasaba de la primera base con un chico pero es que me encantaba provocarlos

_señor Swan la cena ya esta lista-no aviso maría

_gracias María en un momento iremos

Mi padre nos condujo al comedor donde todo estaba listo Félix se sentó enfrente mio, esta noche seria muy divertida, nos sirvieron la comida y mis padres siguieron con su conversación yo comencé a comer un poco sensual metiendo toda la cuchara en mi boca y luego sacándola lentamente los ojos de Félix estaban por salirse de sus orbitas

_ ¿verdad que mi hermana come muy bien?-mierda Emmett se dio cuenta

_todos nos voltearon a ver y Félix se puso de todo las gamas del rojo

_la verdad es que si se ve que es muy educada – contesto el señor Vulturi yo le sonreí y me sonroje mi hermano estaba conteniendo la risa

_cuantos años tienes Bella- me pregunto la señora Vulturi

_16- le contesto mi madre – es muy joven pero muy inteligente la primera de su clase

Siguieron ablando de lo buenos y perfectos que éramos cosa que solo ellos se creían, al rato cambiaron de conversación

Seguí comiendo pero esta vez normal así que se me ocurrió una gran idea empecé a subir mi pie tocando la pierna de Félix este se sobresalto un poco pero siguió como si nada seguí subiendo mas y llegue a donde quería en medio de sus piernas su erección era ya notable pero quería excitarlo mas por o que lo presiones con mi pie esto hizo pegara un gran salto en la mesa y su copa de vino cayera en la mesa

_Félix cariño estas bien-le pregunto su madre

Yo intentaba no reírme y Emmett le pasaba igual

_si mama estoy solo es que casi me corto con el cuchillo

_Félix si necesitas limpiarte el pantalón puedo indicarte donde esta el baño- me ofrecí lo mas inocente posible y con mi mejor sonrisa

_si hija ve enséñale el baño antes de que no pueda quitar esa mancha

Los dos nos levantamos de la mesa el me seguía notaba que su mirada estaba en mi culo

_bonita vestido te queda tremendamente bien

_gracias- le sonreí hemos llegado a baño le indique con la mano

Me cogió de la mano y nos metimos en el baño comenzó a besarme después fue bajando por mi cuello sus manos recorría mi espalda y mi trasero me levanto y yo enrosque mis piernas a su alrededor sentí su erección pegada a mi centro eso hizo que me mojara mas

_hermanita si quieres hacer esas cosas lo mejor será un motel

Félix me soltó y comenzó a limpiar su pantalón ignorando las risas de Emmett después de que consiguió limpiarlo todo lo que pudo nos dirigimos a al comedor

_...por lo que estoy pensando en un guardaespaldas para Bella

_ ¡¿Qué?

Espero que os gustes cualquier cosa review


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno ola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es la primera vez que escribo algo así me estoy esforzando mucho tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas rápido posible y gracias por detenerse a leerlo, este capitulo va dedico a la primer persona que me dejo un comentario MARU-CHAN1296 gracias por leerlo y me alegro de que te haya encantado_

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MI CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Félix me soltó y comenzó a limpiar su pantalón ignorando las risas de Emmett después de que consiguió limpiarlo todo lo que pudo nos dirigimos a al comedor_

__...por lo que estoy pensando en un guardaespaldas para Bella_

__ ¡¿Qué?_

**CAP: 2**

Todavía no acababa de creer lo que mi padre a cavaba de decir un guardaespaldas pero para que.

_Bella cariño llegas justo a tiempo

_papa como que un guardaespaldas ¿para que? ¿Por qué?

_cariño resulta que tu padre últimamente a recibido llamadas anónimas diciendo que pretende a atacar a alguien de la familia no sabemos que es lo que pasa pero preferimos ser precavidos- mientras mi madre hablaba me fui acercando a la mesa para sentarme

_mama eso seguro es alguna persona que esta aburrida además un guardaespaldas creo que eso es demasiado

_ no es demasiado Bella es lo mejor sabes que si lo hacemos es solo por tu protección y no queremos que nada malo te pase

_y Emmett que el también debería llevar uno

_en realidad no él se puede defender- además no lo vamos a dejar desprotegido alguien lo estará vigilando desde lejos por si llega a pasar algo

_pues conmigo también podrían hacer igual yo también se defenderme no quiero a un tipo vigilándome todo el maldito día

_Bella no hables así y si lo hacemos es por que también la policía nos lo recomendó

_NO! YO NO QUIERO NINGUN ESUPIDO GUARDAESPALDAS

_Bella no hay nada que discutir además ya esta decidido mañana mismo lo conocerás

_pero papa…

_pero nada ya esta dicho así que deja de comportarte así

_perdonen que me meta pero Bella piensa que si te pasa algo tus padres se preocuparían mucho ellos solo hacen por tu bien-me dijo el señor Vulturi mientras me sonreía

_esta bien pero si no me gusta contrataremos a otro asta que alguno me guste

_esta bien cariño como tu quieras

_gracias papa-le sonreí y ahora me dirigí a los invitados-perdonen mi comportamiento es que esto me tomo sorpresa

_querida no te preocupes lo entendemos- me dijo la señora Vulturi

Ellos siguieron con su conversación mientras yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos no podía creer que mi padre recibiera ese tipo de llamadas me parecía algo irreal ahora tendría que ir con quien sabe quien a todos lados.

_ ¿Bella estas bien?- me susurro mi hermano al oído

_si tranquilo es solo que esto es demasiado

_tranquila seguro que todo esta bien-le sonreí siempre me animaba-por cierto que fue lo del baño con Félix

_nada solo quería divertirme un rato

_pero Bells él es mayor que tu

_lo se Emmy no te preocupes no es que me vaya a acostar con el sabes que sigo siendo virgen-se sonrojo por la confesión que le acababa de hacer-además tu sabes como soy yo solo me gusta un poquito de emoción debes en cuando

_esta bien pero ten cuidado

_lo tendré

Nos trajeron el postre era hora de seguir con mi diversión. El postre era una copa de helado de chocolate cogí un poco con la cuchara e hice como si se callera accidentalmente un poco arriba de mis pechos con lo cual capte la atención de Félix

_que patosa que soy-pase mi dedo por el helado que se me había derramado de un modo provocativo lleve mi dedo a mi boca y me lo lambí con la lengua logrando que Félix abriera los ojos como platos y que se quedara son aire le sonreí coquetamente

Cuando acabamos la cena nos dirigimos al salón donde mi padre nos digo que le enseñáramos la casa a Félix por que el tenia que hablar cosas muy importante con el señor Vulturi.

_... y este es el segundo piso aquí están mi habitación la de Bella y al final la de mis padres-Emmett le mostraba la casa a Félix yo estaba un poco detrás observando el perfecto trasero de este la verdad es que apetecía mucho lanzar la mano y apretujarlo

_que les parece chicos si vemos un peli- les dije se me estaba ocurriendo una gran idea

_Claro por que no

_si hermanita por fin tienes una buena idea

_Eyy Emmy yo siempre tengo buenas ideas-mire a Félix con una sonrisa provocativa

_bien vamos que les parece ver, una de guerra y esas cosas que les gustan a lo hombres

_yo la escojo Bells no queremos que el chico se aburra

_no creo que lo haga la noche será entretenida-los dos me miraron-claro esta lo digo por que mi hermano escoge unas películas un poco raras no extrañaría que sacara una de su colección porno

Los dos me miraron y se rieron. Entramos en el salón de cine Emmett cogió una cómica "_dos rubias de pelo en pecho"_ lo que decía él siempre coge cosas raras, Emmett se sentó en el sillón individual por lo que Félix se sentó a mi lado

_Hermanito por que no le traes una cerveza a Félix seguro que tiene sed-él se quedo mirándome y luego capto la indirecta

_claro ahora vengo

Cuando salió del cuarto cerrado la puerta me subí encima de Félix quedando ahorcajadas enfrente de el comencé a besarlo de una manera desesperada el me apretó mas contra su pecho presionando hacia abajo sintiendo su erección

_Vaya parece que estas un poco caliente

_por que hace esto Bella no ves como me pones

Lo bese aun con mas pasión pasando mis manos por su pecho él nos giro quedando acostados en el sofá comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando cada vez mas bajo mi un poco mi vestido y quede solo con en sujetador escuche como salía un pequeño gruñido puso su boca sobre mis pechos y comenzó a lamerlos haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran cuando mordió uno no pude reprimir el gemido eso parece que le gusto mas por que presiono su erección contra mi centro ya húmedo quería que me tocara pero él estaba muy entretenido con mis pechos

_Bella eres hermosa

_Vamos Félix no pares sé que me deseas tócame toda

El sonrió de una manera muy lujuriosa comenzó a subir mi vestido

_Félix cariño baja nos tenemos que ir ya- lo llamo su madre

Solté una pequeña risita el me miro un poco serio

_bueno mi querido Félix creo que lo dejaremos para la próxima

_no lo dudes- me sonrió y volvió a besarme

_ohhh hermanita por Dios tapate

Me puse colorada y me levante para acomodar mi vestido, Félix se levanto también y me volvió a besar

_no se les olvida que sigo acá y que por cierto la chica que besas es mi hermana

Los dos nos reímos al ver a mi hermano que nos miraba con una sonrisa un poco socarrona.

Acompañamos a Félix asta la puerta donde sus padres lo esperaban nos despedimos de ellos, cuando se fueron subí a mi habitación y por fin pude cambiarme de ropa antes de todo me di una ducha mientras el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo recordé los besos de Félix el chico era mono y muy apasionado pero aun así me di cuenta que no era con el tipo de chico con el que me gustaría perder mi virginidad

Me acosté pronto mañana tenia clase y por si fuera poco conocería a mi guardaespaldas.

Me desperté temprano fui a gran guardarropas y busque mi uniforme , me duche rápido ya que seguro que mi padre ya e estaba esperando baje al comedor a desayunar

_bueno días cariño que tal dormiste

_bien mama y tu como pasaste la noche esta vez no escuche ruidos-le sonreí a mama

_Bella por Dios lo de esa vez fue un pequeño accidente me pegue contra una mesa por eso grite

_claro mama lo que tu digas-no me había fijado que mi padre no estaba-por cierto donde esta papa

_esta en el despacho ablando con tu guardaespaldas es un chico encantador te va a gustar

_claro mama

Seguimos comiendo en silencio

_señorita Bella su padre la necesita

_enseguida voy María gracias por avisarme

Me levante de la mesa y mi madre soltó un resoplido

_Bella por que llevas la falda tan corta tu padre se va a enfadar

_mama la falda es así no es mi culpa yo no soy la que escojo los uniformes por mi seria mejor que fuera mas larga a veces creo que el director es un viejo verde

_Bella no digas eso

Salí del comedor riéndome, llame a la puerta del despacho

_pasa Bella

Pase y me quede mirando la silla que estaba ocupada el chico que estaba allí me miro sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda me quede mirándolo como tonta creo que asta la baba se me escurría el chico se levanto y no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran como platos y que mi boca se abriera, el chico era tremendamente guapo su pelo era de un color bronce un poco alborotado llevaba un pantalón azul de jean que si se daba la vuelta estoy segura que su trasero se marcaba perfectamente su pecho era perfecto la camisa blanca que llevaba se pegaba un poco a su torso perfecto

_Bella él es Edward Cullen será tu guardaespaldas- solo pude quitar mi mirada por que mi padre mi hablo si no seguiría desnudándolo con la mirada

_señorita Swan buenos días- me tendió la mano la cual acepte gustosa

_dime Bella por favor-le sonreí y el me devolvió una sonrisa torcida por un momento me quede sin aire y me sonroje "_bella respira, respira"_

_Bella debes irte ya o llegaras tarde, Edward mira están son la llaves de mercedes

-no iremos en mi coche no quiero llamar mas la atención

_esta bien como quieras

Salimos del despacho de mi padre

_espérame acá iré por mi mochila

Mientras subía las escaleras sentí la mirada de el en mi espalda y como recorría mi cuerpo, subí a mi cuerpo y empecé a hiperventilar joder el tipo esta súper bueno ahora si que le agradecía a mi padre su brillante idea

Baje las escaleras con la mochila en la mano cuando me acerque a el me quito la mochila

_ ¿Eyy que haces?

_yo la llevare es mi trabajo-su mirada era seria

_esta bien- me sonroje

Llegamos a mi auto y extendió la mano

_que también quieres mis llaves

_si claro yo debo conducir-lo mire muy seria y el me miro aun mas serio

Le estregue las llaves y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, pero que le pasaba a este tio su mirada era muy seria y cuando me miraba sus ojos que al principio me parecían hermosos ahora me parecía aterradores

_puedo hacerte un pregunta

_claro la que quieras- me contesto

_ ¿por qué aceptaste el trabajo?

_necesito el dinero para terminar mi carrera

_oh-fue lo único que supe decir me quede mirándolo otro rato- ¿no te gusta verdad?

_ ¿Qué?

-cuidar de mi

Se quedo en silencio y no contesto nada eso me molesto aun mas, llegamos al colegio y estaciono el auto me baje cogiendo mi mochila y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe comencé a caminar hacia la entrada cuando el me tomo del brazo

_que haces suéltame

_no tu debes estar a mi lado tengo que vigilarte

_mira niñato engreído sé que te disgusta cuidar de mi nose que es lo que te pasa pero paso de que tu seas mi guardaespaldas cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a mi padre que no te quiero como guardaespaldas y así te libras de mi y por el momento quédate en el coche no te quiero cerca mio

Él se quedo con una mirada seria y de asombro luego bajo su mirada

_debo ir donde vayas me mantendré alejado y entiendo que hables con tu padre…

Iba a seguir hablando pero lo tome de la mano y tire de el dirigiéndonos a la parte trasera del colegio

_mira Edward sé que necesitas el dinero y perdona mi arrebato pero es que me molesto tu forma de mirarme sé que tienes que actuar como profesional pero asta el perro de mi casa me mira mejor

-lo siento es que no pensé que tendría que cuidar de una niña

-Edward ¿cuantos años tienes?

_24

_sabes ágamos una cosa tu me dejas de mirar asi tu haces como que yo tengo tu edad y asunto arreglado

Me miro y su mirada me traspaso me quede mirándolo fijamente de repente toco mi mejilla me sonroje ante su tacto y una pequeña electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo comenzó a acercarse, sabia lo que venia y quería que lo hiciera se acercó mas y puso su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome mas hacia el quedamos muy cerca sentí su aliento y mi boca se acercó mas y….

* * *

_Bueno espero que les guste si quieren otro capi dejen review _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno queridos lectores aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo es pero que les gustes va dedico para todos aquellos que han dejado sus review _

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MI CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-Edward ¿cuantos años tienes?_

__24_

__sabes ágamos una cosa tu me dejas de mirar asi tu haces como que yo tengo tu edad y asunto arreglado_

_Me miro y su mirada me traspaso me quede mirándolo fijamente de repente toco mi mejilla me sonroje ante su tacto y una pequeña electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo comenzó a acercarse, sabia lo que venia y quería que lo hiciera se acercó mas y puso su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome mas hacia el quedamos muy cerca sentí su aliento y mi boca se acercó mas y…._

**Cap: 3**

Nuestros labios estaban a punto se tocarse y yo sentía como mis piernas temblaban, como todo dejaba de existir a mi alrededor, se acercó mas sentía su aliento en mi boca

_Bella estas acá-mierda porque siempre aparece cuando menos la necesito, sentí como se acercaba, me separe de Edward lo mas rápido que pude

_así q como t dije intenta mantenerte alejado no quiero que me estén mirando-él se quedo sin saber que decir y parecía sorprendido

_Bella por Dios por fin que te encuentro, vamos el timbre esta por sonar y Jacob no quiere llegar tarde a química-se quedo mirándome y luego a Edward- ¿Quién es el?

_mi guardaespaldas-se quedo mirándome con los ojos como platos-que no me mires así todo es idea de "papa" odio esto pero me tengo que aguantar

Ella se quedo mirándome como sospechando algo la cara me empezó a arder, y luego miro Edward como sospechando algo

_que maleducada pero si no los e presentado ella es Ángela mi mejor amiga-él le tendió la mano

_y él es Edward mi tormento de ahora en adelante-cuando dije esas palabras me di cuenta que así seria el seria mi gran tormento

_encantada en conocerte, haber como asemos cuando entremos para que las chicas no se te tiren encima-ellos se rieron pero a mi molesto ese comentario pero lo deje pasar

_por Dios Bella que pasa con tu falda es que no la puede llevar mas corta-nótese el sarcasmo de mi gran amiga

_Ángela cuando vine por mi uniforme me lo dieron así yo también me quede alucinada cuando la vi pero que puedo hacer aunque si te digo la verdad, creo que esto me ayudara a divertirme un rato-las dos comenzamos a reír mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la entrada del colegio

_BelliBells-dijo mi gran amigo mientras me abrazaba y me elevaba por lo aires

_Jacob cada día estas mas grande-se siguió riendo-Jake si no me bajas creo que todos me verán el trasero

Me bajo inmediatamente y se quedo mirando mi falda por un momento sus ojos brillaron de una manera excitante pero después se recompuso

_te juro que algún día matare a ese director cada año te da la falda mas corta

_anda vamos no es para tanto, acaso me queda mal-y antes de que pudiera contestar apareció Mike y Tayler

_Joder Bella podría no ponerte falda así seria mas fácil devorarte-me reí de su comentario solo por ser amable y me acerque a el

_mi querido Mike cuanto tiempo-le di un beso en la mejilla mientras mi mano acariciaba su cuello soltó un gemido-y tayler como esta tu madre no sea pasado por casa después del pequeño incidente

_como quieres que pase si cada vez que ve a tu madre no sabe que hacer, la pobre se debate en si contarlo o quedarse callada

_ohhh venga no fue para tanto, solo nos estábamos besando-todos nos miraban atónitos y lo que mas me causaba gracia era la mirada de Edward

_ya pero recuerda que la posición y la escasa ropa no era algo normal

_por que te preocupas a no ser que no te hubieras divertido, porque yo lo pase genial aunque no hubiéramos terminado-y menos mal que no lo terminamos si no ahora me estaría arrepintiendo

El timbre sonó y tuvimos que irnos a clase cuando íbamos entrando todos nos voltearon a ver los chicos se quedaban a tonitos con mi falda recorrían una y otra vez mis piernas con esos ojos de excitación por lo que mi diversión comenzaba aquí pase por en mi di de las mesas y sin querer tire el lápiz de Erick me agache a recogerlo muy despacio viendo como todos me miraban el trasero, de repente alguien se puso detrás mio, recogí el lápiz y se lo di a Erick un poco cabreada por lo que había echo Edward, como se le ocurre arruinar mi diversión.

Me dirigí a mi asiento de siempre, Edward se sentó a mi lado y entro la profesora de química la señorita Tanya Denali, cuando miro mi sitio los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente y con una gran sonrisa se acerco

_buenos días señorita Swan-espera me dijo señorita, no que era la insoportable Bella

_Ola Tanya-ella ni me miraba, esta viendo a Edward y el muy descarado le sonreía será imbécil

_me podría explicar que hace este hombre acá

_señorita Tanya podemos hablar fuera por favor-le dijo Edward el idiota Cullen, con una gran sonrisa

_Claro

Salimos fuera y ella se lo seguía comiendo con la mirada y el no dejaba de sonreírle

_ahora me podrías explicar que es lo que sucede-le dijo con una voz melosa, yo la mato como puede ser tan descarada

_claro, vera yo soy el guardaespaldas de Bella su padre a recibido ciertas llamadas y por eso se ha visto con el deber de proteger a su hija- le dio una gran sonrisa que dejo a la estúpida de mi profesora sin respiración-espero que no se lo diga a nadie de echo se supone para los demás que yo estoy acá para aprobar algunas asignaturas pendientes para poder graduarme en la universidad

_claro no te preocupes los ayudare en lo que sea-ese lo que sea iba con segundas intenciones y eso me molesto mas

_se lo agradecería, por cierto me llamo Edward Cullen y enserio que le agradezco su ayuda-y el muy idiota no dejaba de sonreírle

Entramos de nuevo en clase, en toda la clase note las miradas que Edward y la estúpida de mi profesora se lanzaban, pero que mierda me pasa eso ni me debería de importar, no me di cuenta que Ángela me paso un papel asta que me dio con el lápiz

Abrí el papelito: "_Bella que pasa porque vez a la profesora como si le estuvieras arrancando la cabeza _"me rei la verdad es que eso es lo que quería "**estoy bien Ang solo que tengo ganas de divertirme esta clase es aburridora" **le pace el papel y me volvió a contestar "_y que tienes en mente ya veo tu mirada de querer hacer algo"_ que bien me conocía **"ya lo veras en el receso" **leyó el papel y lo guardo mientras me sonreía

_de que hablaba-me pregunto Edward en un susurro

_no te importa Cullen-le dije fríamente-o lo mejor si solo espero que sepas cuidar de mi-mi plan ya se iba formando en mi cabeza

Se quedo mirándome muy serio mientras yo le sonreía, la clase acabo y me acerque a Ángela

_distrae a Edward necesito escapar-le dije en un susurro

Me sonrió abiertamente y cuando íbamos a la puerta hizo como si se desmayara Edward se agacho para ayudarla, y yo me escape busque a Jake con la mirada y lo encontré corrí hacia él y lo tome del brazo para luego meternos en el armario de la limpieza, a veces lo solíamos hacer para escaquearnos de algunas clases y par divertirnos

_pero Bella que haces-antes de que siguiera hablando lo comencé a besar el me tomo por la cintura levantándome yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas me pegue mas a él, comenzó a besar mi cuello y luego otra vez mi boca yo recorría su pecho con mis manos y comencé a desabrochar su camisa el hizo lo mismo con la mía en un segundo nuestras camisas estaban en el suelo el comenzó a besar mis pechos mientras yo me apretaba mas a él sintiendo su creciente excitación comencé a mover mis caderas contra el eso hizo que gimiera, el seguía besando mis pechos y me quito el sujetador para luego morder mis pezones yo comencé a gemir un poco fuerte comencé a moverme mas rápido el bajo su mano para ponerla debajo de mi falda me cogió el trasero y me apretaba mas fuerte contra el luego recorrió mis piernas asta que llego a donde yo tanto quería

_mierda Bella estas muy mojada-solté una risita

_y todo es por ti-soltó un pequeño gruñido- vamos Jake no pares tócame

No vasto más palabras para que el empezara a mover su mano primero delineando la zona, y luego masajeando mis clítoris en círculos eso hizo que soltara un fuerte gemido cada vez se movía mas rápido su mano y yo no dejaba de besar y morder su cuello baje mi mano asta que note su erección y la toque por encima del pantalón haciendo que el gimiera comencé a desabrochar su pantalón iba a meter mi mano cuando alguien abrió la puerta

_ ¿pero que pasa aquí?-era Edward

_Edward pero que hace aquí-le dije aparentando sorpresa

_sabes lo preocupado que estaba y mira tu donde estas

Jacob todavía tenia su mano en mis bragas, y la mía en la ya inexistente erección de Jacob, Edwar nos miraba furioso

_sal de acá Jacob y tu vístete-pero este idiota que se cree

_por que mejor no cierras la puerta y vigilas que nadie venga mientras nosotros acabamos-Jake soltó una risilla

Se acercó a nosotros y tomo a Jake del brazo sacándolo fuera en el proceso el me soltó y caí al suelo sentí que la puerta se cerro y que alguien se acercaba

Voltee a verlo y me levante él se quedo mirándome y luego se ruborizo y se dio la vuelta

_pero que mierda te pasa a ti-le dije

_podrías vestirte por favor-asta el momento no recordaba que yo seguí sin sujetador por lo que se m ocurrió una idea me acerque a él y lo abrase por la espalda pegando mi torso desnudo a él, al momento se tenso

_Edward-le dije en un susurro-lo siento no quise que te enfadaras fui tonta al hacerlo no te quería preocupar-me pegue mas a el sentí como se tensaba

-esta…bi..bie- que bien esta tartamudeando asi que me pegue mas a él y di la vuelta sin soltar mi abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos

_enserio lo siento mucho-le dije asiéndole ojitos

_bibibiben-se estaba sonrojando-pero por favor vístete

Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre al oído

_gracias y enserio perdóname por lo que hice-lo mire a los ojos fijamente me acerque mas y su maldito móvil sonó

Cuando lo saco alcance a ver el nombre en la pantalla **TANYA**, solté el y fui por mi ropa esta mas enojada que antes, me coloque todo y Salí tirando la puerta dejándolo a él en el armario, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo cuando Salí todos me voltearon a ver y se abrieron mas sus ojos cuando vieron quien salía del armario, me dirigí a la cafetería sin prestarle atención a los murmullos que ya se producían

Mire donde estaba Ángela y la encontré muy acaramelada con Erick por lo que Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí fuera del colegio hacia el bosque, en todo momento seguida por Edwar, su móvil volvió a sonar

_si

_hola Tanya-que hija de puta lo acaba e conocer y ya lo llama se puede ser mas descarada-no se hoy estaré muy ocupado-al parecer quería una cita lo voltee a ver y él estaba de espaldas, momento que aproveche para salir corriendo.

Pero que mierda me pasa no me debería de importar lo que haga como si se quiere tirar a la zorra esa, empecé a correr más rápido

_Bella espera-oí que me llamaba a lo lejos- BELLA

Seguí corriendo mas rápido mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla pare de correr al notar eso, pero porque lloraba eso me confundió yo nunca lloraba a mi parecer eso era para lo débiles pero hay estaba yo llorando como idiota limpiando cada lagrima.

Sentí que se detuvo detrás mio y su móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no contesto, limpie todas mi lagrimas y me di la vuelta para darme cuenta que me miraba muy preocupado

El iba a comenzar a hablar pero lo pare

_vamos llego tarde a clase y por hoy me e saltado bastantes- empezamos a caminar en silencio yo ni lo miraba, y me di cuenta de que yo no tenia derecho a molestarme con el y que todo esto era una idiotez, después de tener esto claro me calme dándome cuenta que me comporte como niña malcriada me comencé a reír, él se quedo viéndome

_ ¿pasa algo?

_no nada vamos rápido el timbre esta por sonar

Llegamos justo a tiempo para la clase de literatura Edward de nuevo se sentó a mi lado mirándome fijamente, yo estaba contenta al darme cuenta que esto solo fue un berrinche me concentre en la clase y todo el tiempo estuve sonriente, conteste algunas preguntas que el profesor hacia

_clase mañana veremos una película y recuerden que pronto deben de entregar el trabajo sobre el libro que han estado leyendo

Yo ya había acabado el trabajo y lo de la película me emocionada de sobre manera, el timbre sonó y salimos de clase, fuimos hacia el coche cuando nos encontramos con Tanya zorra Denali

_Edward al final que dices de ir a cenar hoy- quise que no me molestara pero de todos modos sentí cierta ira

_no Tanya lo siento pero como te dije hoy estaré muy ocupado

Ella se acercó a él y puso su asquerosa mano en el pecho de El, no lo aguante más

_Edward vámonos

_venga Edward lo pasaremos bien solo es ir a comer-le dijo la muy puta

_AHORA VAMONOS

Todos los que estaban en le parquin voltearon a vernos en cuanto escucharon mi grito, él se quedo mirándome con el seño fruncido se acercó a mi y tomo mi mochila y se dirigió al coche, esta vez me senté en la parte de atrás, encendió el coche y salimos del colegio

_se pude saber porque me gritaste

_por que me quería ir y tú no dejabas de ligar con la estúpida esa

_no estaba ligando

_si que lo hacías desde química no parabas de sonreírle

_solo estaba siendo amable

_ja ¿amable? Ni una mierda tú estabas ligando descaradamente

_y a ti que mas teda lo que y haga

Me quede callada ¿si a mi que mas me da lo que haga?

_me da igual lo que no quiero es tener problemas con ella ya bastante me odia

_¿te odia? ¿Por qué?

_digamos que tuve un pequeño incidente con su hermana pequeña

_¿que incidente?

_pues la herma de ella Irina me invito a su fiesta me emborrache y termine en la habitación de ella con un chico, resulto ser que el chico era el novio de ella y pss nos pillaron con las manos en la masa y yo me disculpe enserio les dije q yo no sabia nada Irina me creyó así que me fui a bailar y un chico se me acerco y me comenzó a besar de repente apareció Tanya y me dio una bofetada diciendo que ese era su novio yo me comencé a reír por lo raro de la situación, pero me dolió lo de la bofetada por lo que me abalance sobre ella cuando me di cuenta tenia un montón de pelo en mi mano resultaron ser sus extensiones-me comencé a reír y Edward también se reía, su risa era lo mas bonito que había escuchado, se quedo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor y yo me ruborice, el quito su mirada, llegamos a casa y me ayudo a bajar

_ya llegamos señorita-y me sonrió era una sonrisa torcida muy seductora sentía como sus labios me llamaban como me perdía en sus ojos él se acercó a mi y de nuevo su móvil sonó

Vi la pantalla era **TANYA **asta hay llego mi buen humor cogí mi mochila y me marche dejándolo hay parado y muy desconcertado por mi comportamiento, corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en el, me fui al baño me di una larga ducha y luego me fui a mi cama no me moleste ni en vestirme, me quede dormida y esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les guste cualquier cosa critica u opinión dejad review_

_Ya saben entre mas review con sus opiniones mas rápido subire el siguiente capitulo. _

_Un beso y cuidaros _


	4. Chapter 4

_Olaaa que tal me alegro de que les haya gustado el capitulo y como les prometí entre mas review mas rápido subiré los otros capi, me esta costado poder escribirlos jajaja por que no quiero fallar y que tal vez no les guste pero coste que me estoy esforzando mucho._

_Es cierto que Bella es un poco putilla pero ya veréis mas adelante por que es que ella se comporta así, se vienen muchas sorpresas y grandes acontecimientos. _

_Les doy las gracias por leerla y por dejar sus comentarios esto significa mucho para mí_

_El capitulo va dedicado para:_

_**Aiko-nat, barbaraaa7, CkampaNaCullen, many, Maru-chan1206, neko-chan-18c, aliveronica Cullen massen, Renesmee black Cullen1096, Tellus, angelica04, dark cherry 23, isa-21, stefanyDJ, Kathy Gallardo, daihamasen, anneris15.**_

_Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo_

* * *

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

__ya llegamos señorita-y me sonrió era una sonrisa torcida muy seductora sentía como sus labios me llamaban como me perdía en sus ojos él se acercó a mi y de nuevo su móvil sonó_

_Vi la pantalla era TANYA asta hay llego mi buen humor cogí mi mochila y me marche dejándolo hay parado y muy desconcertado por mi comportamiento, corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en el, me fui al baño me di una larga ducha y luego me fui a mi cama no me moleste ni en vestirme, me quede dormida y esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen._

**CAP: 4**

_Estaba en un prado lleno de flores era precioso los rayos del sol llegaban a él y lo dejaban todo muy bien iluminado dejando ver las maravillas que habían, se veían algunas mariposas volando alrededor de las flores, fui corriendo asta el centro del parado y comencé a car vueltas como las niñas pequeñas esto me encantaba el sol bañaba toda mi pie dejándola caliente a su paso, seguí dando vueltas asta que vi unas flores blancas y moradas que me encantaron, fui hacia ellas y cogí algunas hice una corona con ellas y cuando hube acabado me la puse en la cabeza, asta el momento no me había dado cuenta que llevaba un vestido muy blanco y con el sol parecía que brillaba._

__le gustaría bailar conmigo señorita-esa voz de terciopelo que se que la reconocería en cualquier lugar._

_Me di la vuelta, y lo vi el ser mas hermoso que pueda existir era como un ángel, iba vestido de blanco y su pelo como siempre despeinado los rayos del sol le conferían cierto brillo a sus puntas, y sus ojos brillaban era el verde mas bonito que había visto parecían esmeraldas._

__claro que si._

_Se acercó a mi y me tomo de la mano llevándome al centro del prado bailamos sin música pero era lo mas hermoso que había echo, él se acercó mas a mi tomándome de la cintura, me pego a su pecho_

__Bella… - lo mire a los ojos-yo…._

__tu que Edward_

__yo…. Ringggg ringggg _

__ ¿Qué?_

__yo… ringggg ringgg_

La imagen se nublo y me desperté, maldito despertador, me levante enfadada al baño me di una ducha muy lenta procurando esparcir bien mi gel de ducha de fresias, utilice mi nuevo shampo de fresas me encantaba el olor.

Salí del baño y me arregle rápido ya me estaba cogiendo la tarde me hice una coleta, me un poco de brillo en los labios y baje corriendo

_hija ¿te quedaste dormida?

_no mama me demore más de la cuenta en el baño, papa ya se fue

_si, hoy tenía una reunión importante con el señor Vulturi

Me sirvieron el desayuno, fresas que rico, me las comí rápido y me tome el zumo.

_mama me voy nos veremos en la tarde

-bien Cariño, no se te olvide que hoy tienes ballet después de clase

_si lo se adiós-me acerque y le di un beso en la frente

_adiós cariño

Cogí mi mochila y cuando me disponía a salir apareció Edward

_me pensabas dejar

_si esa era la idea

Me dio mi sonrisa favorita la torcida, ¿pero desde cuando tengo sonrisas favoritas?, esto era frustrante

_vamos o te quedas-me dijo ya saliendo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Fui detrás de él, me abrió la puerta para que entrara, el dio la vuelta rápido y entro en el coche, lo puso en marcha y nos dirigimos al colegio, llegamos en menos tiempo del que pensaba

Cuando baje del coche mis piernas temblaban

_para ser mi guardaespaldas deberías de conducir mas despacio o serás tu el que me mate

_ohhh venga no iba tan rápido

_que no ibas a 150 km/h-intentaba caminar normal pero mis piernas aun temblaban

_esta bien para la próxima ire mas despacio- me dijo rodando los ojos

_te lo agradecería

Entramos en el colegio y Ángela ya me esperaba en mi casillero, estaba con Jacob, pero en cuanto este vio a Edward salió corriendo

_hola Ángela ¿Qué le pasa a Jacob?

_no lo se desde ayer esta muy raro

Me reí internamente recordando lo que había pasado.

_Edward me podrías dar mi mochila necesito meter el libro historia

Me la paso, pero él estaba mirando a otro lado, me di la vuelta para ver que era lo que veía, era Tanay la zorra Denaly, cerré mi casillero con un fuerte golpe lo que le obligo a mirarme, yo lo mire con la peor mirada que tenia y luego me marche, Ángela corrió a ponerse a mi lado

_sabes Ángela, creo que hoy abra un día muy interesante si la gente se sigue desnudando con la mirada-dije mientras pasaba por el lado de la zorra mas grande del mundo **TANYA**- y sabes otra cosa me parece muy mal que las profesoras lleven escotes tan presuntuosos seguro que si se giran muy rápido podremos verles las tetas

Ángela se reía a mi lado, mientras me di cuneta que Tanya se intentaba tapar un poco, yo seguí contenta el resto del día viendo como Edward me miraba mal, estábamos en clase de español y el ni siquiera me hablaba.

_sucede algo-le dije en un susurro

_ ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- me dijo muy enojado

_ ¿decir el que?- me hice la tonta

_ya sabes lo de Tanya

_ ¿lo de Tanya? Pero si yo no he dicho nada sobre ella hoy

_se bien lo que dijiste lo se su blusa- el muy idiota se había dado cuenta puede ser posible que descarado que era

_yo solo hice un comentario constructivo, no era nada malo, ni siquiera me di cuenta como iba vestida, no como otros

Se quedo mirándome serio, pero yo desvié mi mirada y seguí prestando atención a la clase. Sonó el timbre y salimos

En la cafetería me encontré con Jessica y sus secuaces

_pero mira quien viene, la zorrita de Bella-todas se rieron del chiste-y mira con quien viene con el chico del armario

Así que el rumor se había extendido por todo el colegio, le sonreí a Jessica

_tienes envidia Jessica que yo pueda estar con un hombre de verdad y tu te tengas que conformar con niñatos

Me miro desafiante

_por lo menos yo no me meto con todo el colegio

_tienes razón Jessica tu no has estado con todo el colegio-me sonrió y yo se la devolví-tu en cambio has estado con todo Chicago, la verdad no se como lo consigues chica pero te felicito me has superado

La deje con la boca abierta y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba Ángela

_ey Ang

_hola Bella, ¿Qué tal las clases?

_bien muy entretenidas pero silenciosas

Mire a Edward que de nuevo no me estaba mirando sino que miraba a la zorra que acababa de entrar, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al mostrador cogí un cuenco de fresas y un poco de chocolate liquido, había llegado la hora de divertirse.

Me senté de nuevo en la mesa y esta vez Edward me estaba mirando, cogí una fresa y la bañe en chocolate vi que Mike venia mordí la fresa del modo mas provocativa posible, inmediatamente se acercó a nuestra mesa y se sentó

_Hola chicas que tal estáis

_bien muy bien ahora que te veo- le dije

Vi que Edward me miraba muy enfadado cogí otra fresa y la bañe en chocolate esta vez mire a Edward me la lleve a la boca muy despacio y luego le di un pequeño mordisco luego lambí un poco de chocolate que se deslizaba por mis dedos, Edward me miraba fijamente, le di otro mordisco a la fresa y sus ojos se abrieron al ver como me lambia los dedo del poco chocolate que había quedado en ellos, bueno el no solo me miraba los demás también, decidí que era suficiente por lo que le di el resto de las fresas a los chicos

El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a química, sabia que seria una hora muy larga, entramos en clase y la profesora ya estaba, vi que intentaba tapar su escote con el pelo algo que no era posible, me senté en la mesa de Ángela y Edward se paraba a mi lado y hable lo suficientemente alto

_Ángela enserio como nos pueden decir que debemos de aprender de nuestros mayores asta la forma de vestir

_La verdad no lo se pero creo que hoy no podremos tomar ningún ejemplo

_en eso estaba pensando yo, mi madre dice que de las mujeres decentes tenemos que aprender a vestirnos y comportarnos

_si lo mismo dice mi madre

_ también dice que como el mayor del tiempo lo pasamos en el colegio que debemos aprender de nuestros profesores pero yo me pregunto ¿hoy tenemos que aprender como llevar escotes?

Toda la clase estallo en carcajadas, vi que la profesora me miraba con profundo odio, hay entendí el dicho si las miradas mataran, en cambio Edward me miraba entre enfadado y divertido

_chicos a sus sitios

Me levante de la mesa de Ángela y me senté en mi sitio

_Bella ¿porqué dijiste eso?

_solo dije la verdad, además deja de pedirme explicaciones eso es asunto mio

En toda la clase el no volvió a decir nada la profesora de ves en cuando me preguntaba cosas y yo le respondía lo cual le molestaba por que siempre estaba bien, el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos al coche

En todo el camino el no dijo nada, el silencio me estaba matando por lo que puse la radio asta que encontré una canción que me gusto de **paramor **_**decode **_esa canción siempre me a gustado comencé a cantarla sin importarme que el me pudiera escuchar

_sabes cuando cantas pareces otra te relajas

_si- solté un suspiro y recuerdos muy dolorosos vinieron a mi

_ ¿te pasa algo?

_estoy bien

No espere a que me abriera la puerta sino que salí corriendo y subí a mi habitación.

Me senté en el suelo y comencé a llorar, por que no podía olvidar lo que había pasado ya hace 4 años de eso y aun así a veces tenia pesadillas o simplemente venían a mi cabeza

_Bells ¿pasa algo?- abrí la puerta por que era Emmett

Me tire a sus brazos y comencé a llorar

_ ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar porque sigue en mi cabeza?-le dije entre sollozos

_Bella tranquila ya lo olvidaras, además ya sabes que eso jamás volverá a suceder

Emmett me llevo a su cama y me quede dormida en sus brazos

__no suélteme por favor suélteme_

__no querida créeme que no puedo me han pagado por hacer esto_

__mi papa tiene mas dinero peor por favor no lo haga_

_Lloraba intensamente_

__NO NO NOOOOOOOO_

___Bella despierta es solo un sueño- esa voz aterciopelada

Me tire a sus brazos y el me abrazo

_tranquila esta todo bien era solo una pesadilla

Nos quedamos un rato así yo llorando mientras el me consolaba me comencé a quedar dormida y él se levanto

_no, no te vallas quédate por favor

_esta bien- se acostó a mi lado y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, el me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo

_tranquila yo estaré acá

_ ¿siempre?

_si te lo prometo, siempre cuidare de ti

_Gracias Edwar- yo estaba medio dormida o tal vez solo era una escusa para lo que hice

Me acerque a el mirando sus ojos tome su cara entre mis mano y pose mis labios sobre los de él, al principio él se sorprendió pero luego me devolvió el beso era dulce sentía su sabor en mi lengua menta con vainilla y algo mas que no alcanzaba a identificar

_sabes a fresas- me reí esta vez tome su pelo entre mis manos, yo estaba encima de él y el tenia sus brazos a mi alrededor, lo atraje hacia mi y lo volví a besar

_tu sabes a menta y vainilla, me encanta- el me sonrío y me dio un pequeño beso

Me acosté en su pecho y me comencé a quedar dormida de nuevo, pero antes debía de decirle algo muy importante algo de lo que ahora me daba cuenta

_ ¿Edward?

_si

_me gustas y mucho

_y tú a mi pequeña no sabes cuanto

Me comencé a quedar dormida mientras el acariciaba mi pelo, esta era sin lugar a dudas la mejor noche que pasaría en mi vida, no podía ser mejor yo le gustaba y eso era fantástico me quede dormida con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y sintiéndome mas viva que nunca, pero de algo estaba segura si esto continuaba no seria nada fácil.

* * *

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras espero que les guste, me costó un poco escribirlo pero espero que hay quedado bien y que sea de su agrado_

_Ya saben espero sus comentario, criticas, si debo mejorar en algo ya saben solo es que lo digas_

_Y no se les olvide entre mas review reciba con sus opiniones mas rápido subiré el otro capitulo._

_Besos cuidaros_


	5. Chapter 5

_Olaaa queridas lectoras les voy a dejar otro capitulo pero antes explicare unas cosas_

_Sé que algunas cosas no quedaron claras en el capitulo anterior, el sueño de Bella es de algo que como ven le paso en el pasado, esto se ira desvelando poco a poco, cunado Bella tiene el sueño Emmett salió de la habitación dejándola dormida, ya saben que Edward debe vigilarla por lo que en este capitulo sabrán donde duerme el y por qué pudo escuchar sus gritos._

_De todos modos si tienen alguna otra duda ya saben que pueden dejar sus review, también les quería comunicar que estoy pensado escribir otra historia ya que tenga muchas ideas en mi cabeza que se mueren por salir ajajajajaj _

_No siendo mas aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste._

* * *

**ATENCION:LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA OBRA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD **

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

__ ¿Edward?_

__si_

__me gustas y mucho_

__y tú a mi pequeña no sabes cuanto_

_Me comencé a quedar dormida mientras el acariciaba mi pelo, esta era sin lugar a dudas la mejor noche que pasaría en mi vida, no podía ser mejor yo le gustaba y eso era fantástico me quede dormida con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y sintiéndome mas viva que nunca, pero de algo estaba segura si esto continuaba no seria nada fácil._

**CAP: 5 **

Me desperté sola en mi cama, me quede recostada boca arriba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, en como Edward estuvo a mi lado ayer, en el beso que le di y en lo que sentí, no sabia como es que podían haber tanto sentimiento en mi corazón solo espero que no me esté equivocando, pero entonces que es lo que pasaba con él, ¿Por qué me beso si e gustaba Tanya? ¿Acaso es que esta jugando conmigo? , no lo creo él me dijo que yo le gustaba y mucho

_Exacto que le gustabas no que te quisiera, así como le gustas tu le pueden gustar mas._

_**No eso no puede ser así, no creo que Edward sea de esos**_

_Haber veamos lo evidente, primero Edward se la pasa mirando a Tanya, segundo le dio su numero y no me extrañaría que hayan quedado_

_**Y tú que sabes asquerosa conciencia**_

_No me interrumpas y no me digas así, haber en que íbamos a ya, tercero tu eres menor de edad y una niña cuarto el es todo un hombre_

_**Bien bien a donde quieres llegar**_

_A que tu eres solo una niña y el preferirá una mujer y que…._

_**¿Qué? **_

_Pues que si ustedes llegan a algo él…_

_Bella ya te levantaste, se te ara tarde

_si ya voy mama

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al armario por lo visto no estaba mi otro uniforme.

_ ¡mama donde esta mi uniforme!

_mira en la otra habitación, en tu gran armario-escuche como se reía

Tenia toda un habitación con mucha ropa que la mayoría estaba nueva pero era tanta que le dije a mi padre que quería un cuarto para mi ropa así que me dio la habitación que quedaba en frente de la mía.

Me dirigía a esta y cuando abrí la puerta no esperaba encontrarme con eso, Edward recién salido del baño su pelo mojado bajando gotas de agua por su pecho, su perfecto pecho bien marcado, y con una pequeña toalla atada a la cintura, por Dios como se podía estar tan bueno, era un dios griego.

Me quede mirándolo con la boca abierta, él se fue acercando y cerro la puerta me quede atrapada en entre la puerta y el pecho de el

_hola-me susurro al oído poniéndomelo los pelos de punta

_ho… hola

Se acercó mas a mi, o podía creer lo mucho que me temblaban las piernas, me dio un beso en el cuello y empezó a subir asta llegar a mi boca me dio un suave beso y muy dulce me deje llevar y tome su pelo entre mis dedos acercándolo mas a mi el me tomo por la cintura y me apretó mas a él, podía sentir como la cosas se iba calentando.

Me separe del empujándolo, nose por que lo hice o tal vez si solo me deba cuenta que mi conciencia tenia razón, yo solo le gustaba así como le podía gustar cualquiera.

_ ¿sucede algo?

_no…-si pasaban muchas cosas-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

_eso pues tu padre las paso a la otra habitación a la que esta al lado de la tuya

_bien gracias

Me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero el me tomo del brazo

_ Bella ¿Qué pasa?

_nada-me solté de su mano-se nos ara tarde así que apúrate en 20 minutos estaré abajo

Salí de la habitación con mi corazón un poquito encogido nose por que lo hice o tal vez si, esto era tan confuso me arregle lo más rápido que pude y baje corriendo las escaleras

_ola mama, ola papa-que raro mi padre en casa-¿papa que haces aquí a esta hora?

_pues que hoy no tengo trabajo, esta noche tenemos que arreglar una cena vendrá gente importante entre ellos los Vulturi-Felix vendría, tal vez eso me ayudara para olvidarme de Edward

_bien papa, llegare lo mas rápido a casa, mama ¿me escoges un vestido? quiero estar perfecta para esta noche

_vaya cariño, eso me agrada, por cierto Bella, ayer fuiste a ballet

Oh! Mierda como se me podría haber olvidado

_claro ayer la lleve- esa voz por que me ayudaba

_muy bien ya sabes Bella que no puedes seguir faltando

_lo se mama-me levante de la mesa-me tengo que ir llego tarde y por favor mama nose te olvide lo del vestido

_tranquila cariño, todo estará arreglado

_gracias mama

Salimos de la casa, y nos dirigimos al colegio, en el trayecto que llevábamos no habíamos cruzado palabra

_gracias por cubrirme con lo del ballet

_denada- el resto del camino estuvimos en silencio

Llegamos al colegio, ya en los pasillos Edward me dio la mochila, me encontré con Ángela en mi taquilla.

_hola Bella

_hola-me quede mirando la puerta de mi taquilla pensando en la conversación que tuve con mi conciencia

_Bella ¿estas bien?

_si- abrí la taquilla y saque mi libro de química

Me dirigí a mi aula y me cruce con Jessica

_ola Zorrita-me dijo

_ola- y seguí caminando pero que me pasaba, por que me sentí asi dolida.

Entramos en clase y me senté ni siquiera vi a la profesora, Edward se sentó a mi lado, la clase empezó y me di cuenta como el de ves en cuando miraba a Tanya, sentí como una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla me la limpie, por que me sentía tan mal, la clase siguió igual asta que

_Bella puede responder la pregunta que le acabo de hacer-me quede mirándola sin entender nada

_nose ¿4?

La profesora se giro riéndose

_Vaya señorita Swan le sucede algo que ni siquiera a hecho bromas hoy

_ ¿Por qué acaso las echa de menos?- se empezó a reír

_señorita Swan- que hipócrita- acaso es que esta vez no le ha podido quitar el novio a nadie

Me quede callada, me sentía mal por esto por que esta vez era ella la que me intentaba quitar a la persona que me importaba

_vaya Swan se quedo sin palabras-seguí sin decir nada-o acaso es que ahora le gustan lo hombres mayores

Que a que venia eso

_por que seguro, que con el del armario no le vasto-pero de que hablaba-fuiste en busca de alguien mas mayor- a mi cabeza vinieron imágenes de aquella noche de horror las de hace 4 años-ahora como te gustan ha de 40 para delante y que te obliguen

_cállese-le dije con los dientes apretados

_espera que as dicho o te e escuchado

_mire zorra hija de puta no es mi culpa que su novio prefiriera estar conmigo a estar con una vieja patética como usted, ahora esta que usted ahora se tenga que conformar con hombre mayores no quiere decir que sea mi caso así que mejor cállese esa puta boca antes de que hable con el director y la despidan por acosar a una alumna-me quede mirándola-lo ha entendido zorra

Todos estaban atónitos ante mis palabras, la zorra se quedo mirándome y se dio la vuelta para seguir con la clase, yo me senté y me recosté en la mesa y no seguí prestando atención

_Bella ¿estas bien?-me dijo Edward cuando ya estábamos en la cafetería

_déjame en paz

Ya no lo aguantaba mas necesitaba un escape y sabia que era lo que necesitaba, me levante de la mesa y busque al hombre que necesitaba, lo divise a lo lejos y me acerque estaba rodeado de chicos así que esto seria mas divertido me quite el polo del uniforme así quedando con la camisa blanca que dejaba ver mi sujetador ya que se trasparentaba

_ola chicos-me acerque a Jake y lo bese, pero no sentía lo mismo, así que me acerque a Mike y también lo bese pero nada, joder que me pasaba, ¿Por qué no me podía sentir igual que antes?, vi que Edward me miraba, y no lo aguante mas, una y otra vez solo pasaban por mi cabeza las palabras de mi conciencia _solo le gustas como cualquier otra le puede gustar._

Sali corriendo hacia el coche y me recosté contra el, sentí como unas lagrima comenzaban a salir, ¿joder que me pasa?

_Sabes que te pasa que te has enamorado_

_**No eso no es verdad**_

_Si que lo es y lo sabes perfectamente, también sabes que tienes miedo y que no te quieres equivocar_

_**No es nada de eso, tiene que ser otra cosa**_

_Si, ¿Cómo que?_

_**No lo se, pero tiene que haber otra explicación **_

_Sabes que te has enamorado, y que esto puede terminar mal_

_**Si, mierda ya lo se soy menor de edad y él es mayor solo soy una niña para que él quiera estar conmigo pero dime ¿Qué hago? ¡ME HE ENAMORADO Y NOSE QUE HACER!**_

___Bella, vamos ya a tocado el timbre, tenemos que ir a clase

No le conteste nada, en las otras clases no preste nada de atención lo único que hacia era sentirme mal, SOY IDIOTA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ENAMORA Y ES DE MI GUARDAESPALDAS QUE PARA EL COLMO ES MAYOR DE EDAD, que más me podía pasar.

Las clases se acabaron, nos fuimos a casa, al entrar en el coche me senté en la parte de atrás, a mitad de camino no lo aguante mas y comencé a llorar, sentí como el coche paraba, y alguien se sentaba a mi lado

_Bella dime que te pasa me estas preocupando

Me acerque a él y lo abrace comencé a llorar mas, ¿Cómo le decía que lo que me pasaba es que estaba enamorado de él y que tenia miedo de que el no quisiera nada conmigo?

Me aparto un poco de él, yo me quede mirando hacia abajo, el tomo mi barbilla con una mano y me obligo a mirarlo

_Bella te dije que estaría siempre a tu lado, pero necesito que me digas que pasa estoy preocupado

_no tienes que estarlo sé que solo somos amigos-me limpie las lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas

_Bella enserio que pasa

_déjalo

_ ¡NO DIME QUE PASA, JODER AYER ME BESAS ESTA MAÑANA ME SEPARAS CUANDO TE ESTOY BESANDO!

_Y QUE MAS DA LO QUE AGA

_ ¡POR QUE NO QUIERO SER TU ESTUPIO JUGUETE!

_no eres ningún juguete

_ ¿entonces que es lo que pasa?

_nada da igual

_ ¡NO BELLA MIERDA NO DA IGUAL SUELTALO YA!-estaba desesperado cogió su pelo entre sus manos

_quieres saber lo que pasa-el asintió-¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI , QUE NO AGUANTO VER COMO MRAS A LA ESTUPIDA DE TANYA NO AGUANTO QUE YO SOLO TE GUSTE CUANDO LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME QUIERAS!

El se quedo mirándome como no creyendo lo que yo acaba de decir, se abalanzo sobre mi y me comenzó a besar, era un beso dulce pero apasionado era el mejor beso de mi vida, sentía como cada vez iba subiendo al cielo rozo con su lengua mi labio pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual yo concedí, nuestras lenguas empezaron un baile desenfrenado nuestros alientos de entremezclaban provocando algo delicioso y excitante, tome su pelo entre mide dedos y lo atraje hacia mi, su cuerpo se amoldaba al mio sentí como se pegaba a mi y como la cosa se estaba calentando comencé a subir su camisa pero el me paro

_ ¿Qué pasa?-se levanto de encima mio y nos sentamos

_quiero hacer esto bien Bella, sé que es tu primera vez y no quiero que sea en un coche, además quiero que tu también sepas lo que siento por ti.

Esto me estaba asustando

_yo también… estoy enamorado…de ti-sentí como mi cuerpo se rebajaba al escuchar eso

_Edward, sé que esto esta mal y por las obvias razones de que soy menor- tome su mejilla para que me mirara-pero te quiero y me da igual, quiero estar contigo y sé que lo sabremos llevar

_estas segura

_si completamente-me acerque a él y lo bese, el beso empezó dulce pero yo necesitaba mas me subí encima de el con un poco de esfuerzo, comencé a besar su cuello mientras me restregaba contra el empecé a notar su erección.

_Bella… para…-hablaba entre jadeos-no creo que pueda…para si sigues

_Edward no necesariamente tenemos que hacer eso hay otras salidas

Me pegue mas a él y lo comencé a besar empecé a bajar por su cuello subí su camisa y bese su pecho, sentí como se estremecía al rozar sus pezones con mi lengua

_hoy disfrutaras tu-le dije

Desabotone su pantalón y le ayude a abajarlo junto con sus bóxer y lo que me encontré me dejo alucinada nunca había visto algo igual era de medidas fuera de lo normal, él se dio cuenta como me quede mirándolo me lamí los labios me acerque a su gran erección y la tome con mis manos lambí su punta y soltó en gemido, esto nunca lo había echo pero no quería parar me la metí en la boca poco a poco, me di cuenta que no me cabía toda en la boca, empecé a lamberla mientras la tenia en la boca sentí como cada vez que la repasaba con la lengua se ponía mas dura, solté un gemido y al parecer eso le puso, comencé a mover mi boca cada vez mas rápido y la repasaba con la lengua

_Bella… me voy….- sentí como se hinchaba un poco

_Edward vamos lo quiero en mi boca

Me la volví a meter en la boca la lambí un poco y sentí como un liquido salía mientras el soltaba un fuerte gemido

_mierda Bella- me separe de él y lamí los labios, la verdad pensé que sabría peor pero me gusto su sabor, me acerque y lo bese

_será mejor que no vayamos, mi madre debe de estar preocupada

_si- todavía respiraba con dificultad, me volvió a besar y se paso al asiento de delante arranco el coche.

_¿Edward?

_si

_te quiero

_y yo a ti preciosa- me miro por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió, pero se pudo serio- Bella ¿Cómo vamos a llevar esto?

_no lo se dejemos que pase el tiempo y veremos que pasa

_esta bien

_Edward esta noche espérame en tu habitación despierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Llegamos a casa y antes de bajar del coche él se paso a la parte de atrás y me beso, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos un rato así me sentí también a su lado, tan tranquila

_será mejor que entremos-me dio otro beso y bajamos del coche

Mi madre me espera en la habitación, estuvo toda la tarde arreglándome, al final cuando salió de mi habitación me mire al espejo, llevaba un vestido blanco que me llegaba asta la mitad del muslo se ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de mis curvas, llevaba el pelo suelto con cada uno de mis rizos bien definidos, lo bueno de mi madre es que como todavía piensa que soy su niña no llevaba mucho maquillaje, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y me puse los tacones que mi madre me tenia preparados.

Salí al pasillo viendo que nadie estuviera y entre rápidamente en la habitación de Edward, el estaba sentado en la cama con un traje negro corbata y camisa blanca

_que guapo- levanto su mirada y me miro sus ojos se abrieron como platos, me acerque a él y me senté en sus piernas lo mire a los ojos y lo bese

_pareces un ángel toda vestida de blanco

Me sonroje ante sus palabras y lo volví a besar pero inmediatamente el ambienté se calentó

_Bella baja ya están llegando

Me separe de Edward, y lo tome de la mano

_vamos no quiero que mi madre nos pille, y después nos mate

Salí de la habitación mirando que nadie estuviera por el pasillo comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y me di cuenta que lo Vulturi acababan de llegar

_buenas noches familia Vulturi

_buenas noches Bella-dijo el señor Vulturi

Mi padre se llevo a los padres de Félix, me di cuenta que felix aun estaba en la puerta y que me miraba fijamente

_vaya que hermosa que estas-me dijo mientras me besaba la mano

Sentí como Edward se acerco

_ ¿Quién es el?-me pregunto Félix

_mi guardaespaldas

_a bueno entonces que no tendré competencia para conquistar su corazón- me di cuenta como se quedaron viéndose con una mirada desafiante

Esta noche seria muy larga

* * *

_Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado asi que espero vuestros review con comentarios dudas criticas ya sabe que aprecio mucho que me den su opinión_

_Ya saben entre mas review mas rápido subiré el próximo capitulo_

_Besos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Olaaa_

_Queridas lectoras, se que les prometí que entre mas review mas rápido subiría los capítulos, pero me quede sin ordenador y asta ahora e podido encontrar una solución. Espero que me perdonen._

_Les agradezco cada uno de los review que dejaron, y espero que este capitulo les guste y que se diviertan._

_Bueno no siendo mas aquí les dejo el capitulo_

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STHEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Mi padre se llevo a los padres de Félix, me di cuenta que Felix aun estaba en la puerta y que me miraba fijamente_

__vaya que hermosa que estas-me dijo mientras me besaba la mano_

_Sentí como Edward se acerco_

__ ¿Quién es el?-me pregunto Félix_

__mi guardaespaldas_

__a bueno entonces que no tendré competencia para conquistar su corazón- me di cuenta como se quedaron viéndose con una mirada desafiante_

_Esta noche seria muy larga_

_**capitulo: 6**_

Sabia que esta noche seria larga, aparte era obvio que estos dos se estaban empezando a odiar.

Nos quedamos parados en el recibidor en un silencio muy incomodo y con miradas matadoras que iban de un lado a otro, me resultaba un poco gracioso pero sabia que reírme podrían empeorar las cosas.

_Chicos que tal si entramos, se deben de preguntar porque tardamos- Edward me miro y su expresión cambio a una mas relajada, le sonreí dándole a entender que toda estaría bien

_Claro Bells- me dijo Felix este me tendió su brazo y no tuve mas remedio que cogerlo, mire a edward y este estaba molesto.

Nos dirigimos al salón donde ya estaban todos, me solté del brazo de Felix lo mas rápido posible y me senté junto a Emmy

Hasta ahora no me había fijado que el salón estaba lleno de gente, y cada vez llegaban mas,Yo seguía sentada al lado de Emmy, sentía la mirada de Felix a cada rato pero intentaba no prestarle atención, Edward estaba detrás mio, algunas veces rozaba su mano con mi espalda causando que miles de descargas eléctricas me atravesaran.

Me sentía bien teniendo a edward a mi lado y ahora mas que las cosas estaban Claras entre nosotros, pero aun así sentí que algo malo iba a pasar_._

"_Venga eso es solo tu imaginacion"_

"**Porque siempre apareces cuando menos lo quiero"**

"_Porque soy tu conciencia y te tengo que ayudar"_

"**Ayudar? Lo unico que haces es confundirme"**

"_Para, no me cambies la conversación estábamos hablando de otra cosa, asi que dime porque piensas que algo malo puede pasar"_

"**Edward, el es el problemas es demasiado para mi, el merece algo mejor alguien mas mayor"**

"_Como quien **TANYA**"_

"**Noooo! Ella no se lo merece en una PUTA, si te digo alguien mejor no me digas tonterías"**

"_Ok, no te enojes, ahora esta que yo saco que si piensas que esa, no sea buena para el ninguna otra lo sera siempre sacaras alguna escusa"_

"**No... No lo se esto es un lío yo, solo quiero que el no me lastime, el es mayor en cualquier momento se puede aburrir de la niña y buscar a toda una mujer"**

" _Y quien dice que Bella Swan no puede llegar a ser toda una mujer"_

" **Oh venga no seas idiota, apenas tengo 16"**

"_Primero no me digas idiota, segundo eso que tiene que ver edward te quiere es lo que importa no"_

_Bella estas bien?-me pregunto Emmett

_ Sí solo estaba pensando

_ Vamos todos ya sean dirigido al comedor

Nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos al comedor, en la mesa solo quedaban 2 asientos libre uno al lado de Edward y otro al lado de Felix.

Edward me volteo a mirar y le sonreí, me senté a su lado. Había muchas conversaciones en la mesa y hasta que Felix me hablo no caí en cuenta que el estaba sentado en frente mio

_Bella, me preguntaba si mañana te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar un helado.

Las conversaciones de los demás se detuvieron dejando un profundo silencio y todas las miradas posadas en mi, edward tomo mi mano debajo de la mesa y entrelazo nuestro dedos, mire primero mi mano y luego sus ojos, nunca me cansaría de mirarlos me perdí en ellos.

_ lo siento Felix, pero mañana estaré muy ocupada

Todos me miraron asombrados

_ cariño mañana, no tienes clases extras así que tendrás la tarde libre- me dijo mama, desde cuando le gustaba que saliera con chicos

Edward apretó mas fuerte mi mano trace círculos en su mano para tranquilizarlo.

_ lo siento mama pero estaré este muy ocupada y no se hasta cuando tengo un trabajo en grupo y es muy importante la nota.

_ bueno tal vez te pueda ayudar?- es que este tipo no entendía que era un no

_ lo siento Felix pero este trabajo lo tengo que hacer solo con mi grupo, estaría mal que recibiéramos ayuda

_ eso es verdad Felix- dijo el señor Vulturi- seguro que Bella en cuanto tenga tiempo te lo dirá- esto ultimo lo dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa

Apreté la mano de Edward

_claro- sabia que ya no podía seguir negándome

Las conversaciones siguieron asta que llegaron los meseros y comenzaron a servir la cena

_ te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Edward

_ si no te preocupes- le di mi mejor sonrisa pero sabia que no me cree

_ sabes que mientes muy mal- lo dijo tan cerca de mi oído que sentí su aliento y me sobresalte, mi cuerpo reacciono poniendo una mano en su pierna

El miro mi mano y sonrió

_ Bella no muevas tu mano de hay- me dijo un poco mas lejos y mirándome directamente a los ojos- no se que podría pasar si llegas a hacer algo

_ tranquilo- le dije mientras retiraba mi mano- no pretendí hacer nada

Me sonrío, y empezamos a comer, sentía la mirada de felix y eso me estaba distrayendo tanto que muchas veces me manche el vestido con la comida, cada vez que pasaba esto Emmy se reía

_ y su hija que tal esta con lo del guardaespaldas?- le pregunto un señor a mi padre

_ bien, el joven Cullen hace muy bien su trabajo-no sabes como de bien lo hace, pensé.

_ señorita Bella- me llamo una señora- de verdad le gusta tener un guardaespaldas?

_ la verdad al principio no fue mucho de mi agrado, pero Edward hace muy bien su trabajo es muy ... Profesional

_ y perdone que pregunte pero asta cuando trabajara el para ustedes?

_ por que lo pregunta?- le dije

_ resulta que aquí mi hija también le interesara tener un guardaespaldas, y si el joven hace también su trabajo me gustaría contratarlo

Que vieja tan descarada, mire a su hija en la que apenas me habia fijado era una chica rubia teñida, que miraba muy lascivamente a Edward, y eso me estaba enfadando

"_Vez, nunca nadie te parecerá adecuada para el"_

_lo siento mucho señora, pero Edward trabajara para mi hasta que yo quiera- la chica me miro y yo le devolví mi mirada mas fría logrando que la chica retirara la mirada un poco asustada- así que le recomiendo que busque a otro para ese trabajo.  
_ Bella no le contestes mal a la señora- me quede mirando a mi madre muy enfadada

_ quería, aunque Bella haya contestado así, tiene toda la razón, edward trabajara para nosotros hasta que ella quiera-le sonreí a mi padre

Mire a edwrad y le sonrei

_ trabajaras para mi toda la vida- le dije en un susurro

_ encanatado estare de hacerlo

_ pues es una lastima, cuidar de mi seria mas facil- solto la idiota esa que ni se como se llamaba

_ no creo la señorita Bella, es muy facil de cuidar

_ de una niñata como ella

_ dejeme decirle que ella no es ninguna niña puede tener 16 años pero a mi parecer ya es toda una mujer

Me sentia aliviada que Edward me defendiera, pero ya estaba muy enojada

_ pues para mi todavia es una niñ...

_ una palabra mas que salga de tu bonita boca sobre que soy una niña y tu madre no te reconocerá después de como te deje.

La chica se quedo mirando con sus ojos fuera de orbita, los demás se quedaron en un profundo silencio y en shock

Edward me cogió de la mano obligándome a sentarme, no me di ni cuenta cuando me levante

_ señor Swan, podemos pasara para servir el postre

Interrumpió Maria obligando a todos a mirarla

_si Maria tráelos ya

Maria se retiro y mi padre se quedo mirándome mientras que los demás intentaban retomar sus conversaciones, sabia que me ganaría una buena después de lo que había dicho pero me daba igual no podía dejar que esa idiota me tratara así y no defenderme

Trajeron los postres que era una copa de helado con nata y cerezas

Me la comencé a comer y estaba deliciosa

_ estas bien?

_ no, como quieres que este bien, edward, después de que me llamo niñata

_ bella relájate te ayudare vale, pero intenta no hacer ruido

_que?- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que su mano subiera por mi pierna- que haces?

_ te. Dije que te relajaras tu, solo... Come

No le dije nada, sentí como su mano seguía subiendo y acariciaba mis muslos con su mano separo un poco mis piernas, yo sostenía fuerte la cuchara y son tenia los ruidos que pugnaban por salir

El siguió subiendo su mano asta que que se topo con mi ropa interior, esta estaba un poco mojada, el recorrió con su dedo la linea de mi sexo por encima, tuve que meterme la cuchara en la boca para retener el gemido, el siguió haciéndolo, hasta que sentí como esta mas mojada que antes.

_ bella te su sucede algo? Estas muy roja- me pregunto felix

_no... Es ...- intentaba contener los gemidos- es solo... Que hace ... Ah calor- le dije un poco mas fuerte

Edward aparto con un dedo la ropa interior y con otro dedo toco mi centro ya mojado lo recorrió con el dedo, abrió un poco mas mis piernas

_joder bella estas muy mojada- me dijo Edward en el oído

Su aliento hizo que me mojara mas, sentí como seguía recorriendo mi sexo con sus dedos

_ hermanita seguro que estas bien?

_ si Emmy ...- lo que hizo a continuación Edward no me lo esperaba- AHHHH!- introdujo un dedo demasiado rápido

_ bella sucede algo porque gritas- me pregunto mama

Sentir como su dedo se movía cierta velocidad, esto me estaba volviendo loca

_ es solo que el helado estaba ... Muuuuuuy- edward aumento el movimiento de su dedo- frío

_ por favor para- le dije a edward en susurro

Este me miro con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba, metió otro dedo pero estaba vez mas despacio, sus estocadas iban cada vez mas rápido, yo apenas podía contener los gemidos

_ ammmm... Mmmmm...- soltaba algunas veces

_ parece que el helado te gusta- me dijo el señor que estaba a mi lado

Edward aumentaba sus estocadas, de repente sentí Como con uno de sus dedos tocaba mi clítoris y comenzo a moverlo en círculos mientras sus estocadas iban cada vez mas rápido

_ te gusta?- me pregunto edward

_SI!- dije un poco mas alto y todos se quedaron mirándome me sonroje pero siguieron en sus conversaciones

Edward cada vez iba mas rápido y yo ya sentía que no podría aguantar mas

Sentí que me iba acercando y sabia que no podría frenarlo

_para, por favor-le dije a Edward en un susurro

_ no déjalo salir bella, pero procura no gritar

De repente comenzó a moverse mas rápido y sabia que no esto ya no podía pararlo, sentí como todo se comenzó a amontonar en mi parte baja como pugnaba por salir y el como el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable asta que ya no pude mas, golpe la mesa con mis puños

_OH DIOS MIO!- grite

Sentí como todo empezaba a salir cuando levante mi cabeza, todos me miraban, sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara

_ bella estas bien?- pregunto mi padre

_ si... Es solo... Que ... El helado estaba muy bueno- venga no se me podía ocurrir algo mejor.

" _Parece que no"_

Ignore por completo mi conciencia, mire a Edward el cual intentaba no reírse, lo fulmine con la mirada y el se puso serio

_ lo siento, no pensé que fueras a gritar así

_ no me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas en tu vida- sabia que me estaba dando un pequeño berrinche de niña pequeña, y que mis palabras no fueron las adecuadas por que Edward desvío su mirada y su ceño se fruncido

Cuando se hubo acabado la cena los adultos se dirigieron al salón y mi hermano se fue al salón de juegos con felix y la chica de antes

Yo me fui a mi habitación, Edward venia detrás mio, iba a entrar en mi habitación cuando el me tomo del brazo y nos me timos en la habitación de el

_ se pude saber que haces?

_ yo... Lo siento mucho bella no pensé que te fueras a enfadar

Me quede mirándolo y pude ver su arrepentimiento

Acaricie su mejilla y el cerro lo ojos

_ yo soy la que lo siente me comporte como una tonta, es solo... Que...- como se lo decía

_ que bella? Que sucede?- me miro un poco preocupado

_ yo ... Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como eso- vi como se relajaba y me tomaba de la mano para que nos sentáramos en la cama

_ pues cuando quieras repetir aquí estoy yo- le sonreí, me senté en sus piernas y lo comencé besar

_ bella donde estas?- mierda

Me separe de Edward y me quede de pie, la puerta se abrió

_ Edward sabes...- mi hermano me miro- por fin te encuentro te necesito en la sala de juegos

Me dirigí a la puerta con mi hermano y Edward nos seguía

Entramos en la sala de juego e inmediatamente Felix se acerco y me tomo por la cintura

_ que te parece si vemos una peli como la otra vez?- me pregunto

_ venga Felix, si quieres estar a solas con mi hermana no saques escusas

Edward se acerco mas a mi y yo me solté de Felix, me hice mas cerca de Edward

_anda pero si aquí esta el bombón del guardaespaldas

esa maldita voz hizo que tensara y cogiera la mano de Edward, esto no paso desapercibido para nadie por lo que lo solté rápidamente

_ y aquí esta la niñ..

_ creo que por tu bien no completes esa oración si no quieres terminar mal- le dijo mi hermano

La chica se quedo cayada pero se acerco a Edward y se quedo miran dolo

_ si te gusta lo que vez toma una foto te durara mas, y es lo único que obtendrías- le dije

_ Edward me preguntaba si te gustaría salir algún día conmigo?- la chica me ignoro por completo

_ehhh...- Edwars se quedo callado después de ese "ehhh" es que se lo estaba pensando o que

Me aleje un poco de el y me quede mirándolo

_ venga nos lo pasaremos muy bien- le dijo con una voz que ella creyó que sonaba sensual

_ ehhh... Bueno yo...- la chica lo miraba expectante

_ solo sera salir una vez y ya veremos que surge- la chica recorrió con su dedo la corbata de el

_ esta bien- ya sabia que le diría que... Espera que?

Me quede mirando a Edward y este ni siquiera me miraba

Me acerque a Felix, y este me miro

_ lo de la peli me parece buena idea, pero mejor sera en mi habitación- el accedió encantado ni siquiera cuando pasamos por el lado de Edward se fijo en mi

Sentía como trozitos de mi corazón iban cayendo poco a poco

" **Te lo dije estúpida conciencia, el me acabaría cambiando"**

"_Sera hijo de su madre, no pensé que lo fuera hacer tan rápido"_

Llegue a mi habitación y deje pasar a Felix

_ que peli veremos?

_ ninguna- le dije lo tire encima de mi cama y cuando estaba apunto de subirme encima de Felix

Alguien me tomo en brazos, y me saco de allí

_ suéltala- grito Felix

_tu no te acerques a ella sino quieres problemas-le dijo edward, su voz dejaba ver que estaba muy enojado

_tu no mandas sobre ella- le dijo felix acercandose mas

_lo se, yo solo la cuido de idiotas como tu

_bájala- volvió a gritar Felix

_no y mejor marchate antes de que se lo diga al señor Swan- felix palidecio por un momento, pero se recompuso

_no crees que bella deveria decidir

_si eso tengo derechos- por fin pude hablar

Edward me dejo en el sueli y los dos se quedaron mirándome

_ Felix lo mejor es que te marches

El aludido se quedo mirándome y con gesto muy enfadado se dio la vuelta y se fue

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, sentí como alguien cerraba la puerta y ponía el seguro

_ que pretendías hacer bella

_ divertirme igual que tu

_ si lo dices por la chica esa, solo me pude nervioso y pensé en ti haciendo eso... Y pss... Por eso se me salio eso

_ da igual Edward, vete necesito estar sola

_ no, hasta que me perdones

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a donde estaba el parado y lo mire a los ojos

_ da igual,se ve que con esto no podremos, y eso que lo llevamos un día- Edward me miraba muy serio y triste- se que no soy suficiente para ti y que yo tan solo soy una niñata

_ bella no pienses eso tu eres mejor que cualquier otra mujer

_ no Edward no soy suficiente para ti, sabia que te merecías algo me...- sentí sus labios sobre los mios, el beso era dulce pero a la vez apasionado, tome su pelo entre mis manos y lo atraje mas hacia mi, lo arrastre asta la cama y me acosté encima de el lo seguí besando, decendi hasta su cuello y el besaba mis hombros mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda

Comenzó a. Subir mi vestido y yo desabrochar su camisa cuando...

_Bueno aquí os dejo el capi, espero que le haya gustado, por favor dejen sus review por que aveces pienso es que nadie la lee, pero aun así agradezco, a cada una de las personas que se detiene a leerla_

_Ya sabes dejen su review entre mas sean màs rápido intentare subir el siguiente capi_

_Un beso y cuídense_


	7. Chapter 7

_Holaaaa_

_Estoy aquí de nuevo se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que mi ordenador murió y tuve q esperar para comprar otro y por fin ya lo tengo, por lo que tratare subir los capi más seguido._

_Ahora les quiero agradecer sus review, cada uno de ellos me instan a seguir escribiendo y me alegro de que les guste._

_Me siento alagada por _**eugiis19****, **_espero que te siga gustando y no defraudarte. _

**Melania **_la verdad es que si cada vez se pondrán más interesantes y por un tiempo los arrebatos de Bella crecerán pero ya verás más adelante que sucederá._

_Otra cosa que querías decirle es que aparte de __**UN NUEVO CORAZON **__también empezare una nueva historia es un poco rara pero tratare de explicarla lo mejor posible, aun no le tengo nombre pero sé que pronto la subiré._

_También les quería preguntar si creen que es mejor que le ponga nombre a los capítulos o los dejo así? Espero sus revie._

_Bueno ya nos las molesto más así que aquí les dejo su capi tan ansiado jejejejeje._

* * *

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STHEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a donde estaba el parado y lo mire a los ojos_

__ da igual, se ve que con esto no podremos, y eso que lo llevamos un día- Edward me miraba muy serio y triste- se que no soy suficiente para ti y que yo tan solo soy una niñata_

__ Bella no pienses eso tus eres mejor que cualquier otra mujer_

__ No Edward no soy suficiente para ti, sabía que te merecías algo me...- sentí sus labios sobre los míos, el beso era dulce pero a la vez apasionado, tome su pelo entre mis manos y lo atraje más hacia mí, lo arrastre hasta la cama y me acosté encima de él lo seguí besando, descendí hasta su cuello y el besaba mis hombros mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda_

_Comenzó a. Subir mi vestido y yo desabrochar su camisa cuando..._

**CAPITULO: 7 **

Estaba desconcertada, primero estábamos tranquilamente en la cama besándonos y arreglando las cosa, y ahora el está parado lo mas lejos de la cama.

_ ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

_Bella esto no está bien.

_y dale con lo de que no está bien, ya me está cansando esto, siempre me dices lo mismo cuando intentamos estar juntos

_es que es la verdad, es mejor que vayamos despacio

_Edward que es lo que en realidad pasa, porque ya no me creo lo de que esto está mal y mucho menos lo de que vayamos despacio, después de lo que paso en el coche y mucho menos con lo de allá abajo en la mesa-esto me estaba empezando a enfadar y mi estaba sacando conclusiones que si resultaban ser verdad me dolerían.

El se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo, cuando levanto su mirada está muy contrariado como si algo se debatiera dentro de él.

"_Tal vez es que se está replanteando si te quiere"_

"**no eso no puede ser, me lo aseguro además con lo que paso haya abajo está claro que me quiere"**

"_Tal vez solo le importas y como te dijo te estaba relajando"_

"**NO él me quiere no… puede ser solo eso o ¿sí?"**

"_hay otra teoría de por qué se alejo así"_

"**cual según tu"**

"_que no te desee"_

No eso no podía ser, el me quiere, me desea, el no me aria algo así no me engañaría asiéndome creer cosas que no pueden ser.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a él pero se alejo poniéndose aun más lejos, "_solo le falta encerrarse en el armario o salir corriendo" _intente ignorar ese comentario pero aun estaba en mi cabeza las palabras de mi conciencia _**no te desea **_y si tenía razón y si no me desea.

_ ¿Qué pasa Edward?

_solo no te me acerques-se alejo mas

Me acerque corriendo a él y lo tome de su chaqueta para acercarlo, el intentaba zafarse de mi pero yo lo tenía bien fuerte

_ ¿dime que es lo que pasa Edward?

_ Bella no pasa nada, solo déjame vale, mejor bajemos tus padres se deben de estar preguntando donde estas

_NO! Dime que es lo que pasa- el no me miraba a los ojos- Edward mírame-tire de su chaqueta y escuche como algo cayó al suelo pero no me detuve a mirar, el seguía sin mirarme.

Me solté de él y me aleje, pensando en **EL NO TE DESEA, **no eso no podía ser. Pero aun asi quería estar segura.

_ ¿acaso tu… no me… de…seas?-mi voz se quebraba

_no- sentí como mi corazón se contraía ante el dolor y una ira enorme subía por mis venas.

Me aleje de él y abrí la puerta de la habitación

_LARGATE

_No Bella déjame terminar….

_NO HAY NADA QUE TERMINAR VETE- me acerque y lo comencé a empujar hasta que quedo fuera de mi habitación le cerré la puerta en la cara, sin importarme sus protestas

_BELLA ABRE, DEJAME EXPLICARTE…-abrí la puerta

_Cullen no hay nada que explicar dejemos las cosas así- mi voz se debilitaba pero ya no quería gritar y menos en medio de un pasillo donde muchas personas nos podrían escuchar

_no Cariño déjame explicarte-intento acercar su mano a mi mejilla pero yo me aleje

_Edward vete si dile a mi padre que no me encuentro bien.

_NO déjame… -lo corte antes de que continuara

_es una orden

El se quedo mirándome atónito ante mis palabras, le mire a los ojos y en ellos se veía ¿tristeza? No lo sabía bien, los míos se estaban llenando de lágrimas que sabía que no podría controlar, cerré la puerta antes de que siguiera hablando.

Mis piernas no me pudieron tener más en pie caí al suelo y me arrastre hasta mi cama, como es que habíamos terminado peleando.

Sentía como mi corazón se contraían ante el dolor de sus palabras **no me deseaba **y si no lo hacía eso quería decir que tampoco me quería y eso me dolía mas, pensé que sería diferente y que no sería como todos esos niños de colegio pero no fue así, no sabía como sentirme si decepcionada, dolida, avergonzada, etc. habían tantas emociones bullendo en mi y tantos pensamientos que me estaba comenzando a marear.

"_lo siento"_

"**¿Por qué te disculpas querida conciencia?"**

"_que sarcástica, no se tal vez si yo no hubiera dicho eso, no estarías sufriendo ahora"_

"**no es culpa tuya, y mejor sufrir ahora que más adelante"**

"_Al menos lo has intentado"_

Intentarlo y no ganar, hace mucho que no perdía nada.

"_siempre hay una primera vez para perder de nuevo"_

**NO, **yo me había prometido nunca más volver a llorar ni a perder y no iba a comenzar ahora solo por un simple hombre.

"_¿y qué piensas hacer?"_

"**luchar el me tiene que querer y desear tanto o más que yo a él" **

"_y como lo vamos a conseguir"_

"**¿vamos? Acaso ahora estas de mi parte y no contra mi"**

"_Claro que si no te dejare sola en esto, además tengo mejores ideas que tu"_

"**¡oye!, pero está bien reconozco que necesitare tu ayuda"**

Pensé que lloraría pero supe controlar mis lagrimas, me quede un rato más en la cama mirando el techo, hasta que escuche una canción venia del suelo, me acerque al sonido y vi que era un móvil, recordé que antes cuando estaba con Edward algo había caído de su chaqueta.

Cogí el móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje y cuál era la sorpresa que era de la **zorra Tanya, **lo abri y lo que vi me enojo aun mas

_**Eddy gracias por la gran noche de ayer**_

_**Espero que se repita será algo que nunca**_

_**Podre olvidar, espero que se repita pronto**_

_**Por cierto tu departamento es precioso y la cama**_

_**Muy cómoda ;) **_

_**Cuídate un beso Tanya tqm**_

Como podía ser tan hijo de puta, por eso amanecí sola en mi cama por que el muy idiota se había ido con la zorra esa, después de que me había dicho que le gustaba la rabia y la ira no aguantaban ya más en mi y debía de soltarla de alguna forma

"_¿qué vas a hacer bella?"_

Me acerque al balcón que daba a la calle, hacía calor por lo que aun estábamos en verano asi q el clima me encantaba y esto hacia que sintiera más calor en mi cuerpo que se mezclaba con mi ira

"_no lo agás si lo haces tal vez piensen cosas que no son"_

"**venga será divertido además por esto pueden que molestemos un poco a Edward"**

"_está bien pero no muy fuerte"_

"**aguafiestas"**

Me acerque bien al borde del balcón y tome mucho aire, después lo único que se escucho fue un gran **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! **

Escuche como abrían la puerta "_querrás decir como casi tiran la puerta", _el primero en entrar fu mi padre que venía con Edward y Félix, los tres venían muy agitados. Me acerque a ellos con cara de asustada "_que buena actriz eres"_ me tire a los brazos de Félix, y hundí mi cara en su pecho.

_ ¿Bella estas bien?- me pregunto mi padre

_si… solo… es que estaba tomando el aire y salió un pájaro de un árbol y me asuste… pensé…que era otra cosa-me abrace mas fuerte a Félix y sentí la mirada de Edward, su mirada era de enojado y un poco decepcionado, pero me dio igual.

_Dios Bella que susto me diste, pensé que Edward está contigo

_pues ya ves que no

_está bien preciosa solo fue un pájaro así que tranquila- me decía Félix mientras me acariciaba el pelo- y tu idiota intento de guardaespaldas ¿por qué no estabas con ella?

_pues yo… estaba…

_ El estaba trayéndome un vaso de agua yo se lo pedí me sentía un poco mareada por eso Salí al balcón- _"que inteligente, no lo queríamos era hundir"- _¿verdadEdward?

_SI – le sonreí

_está bien yo mejor vuelvo para decirle a tu madre que todo está bien

_claro papa- me solté de Félix y le di un abrazo a mi padre-lo siento no quería asustarlos

Mi padre me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación

_Félix te quedarías un rato conmigo no quiero estar sola

_claro preciosa por ti cualquier cosa

_gracias- Félix me abraso de nuevo y yo mire a Edward, estaba muy enojado y no me quitaba la vista de encima-Cullen nos podrías dejar solos quiero hablar algo en privado con Félix

_no

_no te he pedido que lo agás te he dado una orden

El me miro por un momento para luego salir de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta me dirigió una mirada estaba triste, pero él tenía que pagar por lo que me había dicho, además el solo seria mío, Tanya también me las pagaría.

_de que querías hablar

_de nada

Me abalance sobre el besándolo, esto provoco que cayéramos encima de la cama, en un giro el me puso debajo de él mientras besaba mi cuello, _"no es lo mismo que con Edward"_, estaba mojada por sus toques "_pero no tanto como lo de la mesa"_, siguió besándome mientras bajaba su mano por mis piernas y la metió debajo de mi vestido comenzó tocando mi ropa interior para después bajarla un poco y meter un dedo el cual me tomo por sorpresa pero me gustaba se notaba su experiencia, "_pero no son lo mismo que los dedos mágicos de Edward", _baje mi mano por su pantalón y lo desabroche metí mi mano y tome su gran erección con mis manos era grande y muy dura _"pero no como la de Edward" _seguí moviendo arriba y abajo mi mano mientras él me seguí tocando mis gemidos y los de él se entremezclaban pero sentía que algo fallaba, sentí que ya casi iba llegar y por lo gemidos de el sabia que le pasaba igual, solo faltaron unos cuantos movimientos de nuestras manos para que la cosa llegara a su fin con un grito de mi parte y por un gruñido de parte de él, pero algo seguía fallando "_CLARO TONTA ES QUE NO LO VES NO ES EDWARD" _

"**lo sé pero necesitaba liberar un poco mas mi frustración"**

"_y lo has conseguido?"_

"**no"**

"_te recordó a él"_

"**si pero fue tu culpa tu me lo recordabas a cada rato"**

**_** eso fue genial-me dijo Félix con una gran sonrisa

_lo sé – me levante de la cama acomodando mi vestido y yendo al baño para lavarme las manos

_ ¿esto qué significa?

_ ¿qué quieres decir?

_ ¿pues que hay entre nosotros ahora?

_esto solo ha sido un poco de diversión nada mas

Vi que se molesto con mis palabras y salió de la habitación dejándome sola

"_hora de planear nuestro siguiente acto"_

* * *

_Bueno espero que les guste ya saben que cualquier cosa dejen sus review _

_Un abrazo estilo Emmett_


	8. Chapter 8

_Holaaaa _

_Queridas lectoras/es, veo que les gusto el anterior capitulo jejejejeje_

_monica cullen whitlock__ intentare no hacerlos sufrir mucho aunque todo dependerá del plan de Bella _

_Renesmee Black Cullen1096__ bueno a Edward no será muy fácil explicarse y creo que cuando lo intente, las cosas se complicaran ya lo sé soy un poco mala _

_Maru-chan1296__ La verdad es que si todo se complica por la zorra pero tampoco es que le vaya a ir tan bien _

_oliveronica cullen massen__ ahhh me ha encantado tu review es el primero que me dejan en otro idioma y me encanta que lo adoraras jejeje y gracias por leerlo y de dar un poco de tiempo a mi historia _

_katthy gallardo __pss no se sabe lo que nuestro querido Edward tiene en la cabeza jajaja mas adelante se verá, la verdad es que no pensaba poner lo q hizo con Félix pero Bella tiene que darse cuenta que se está enamorando de nuestro querido EDDY._

_Belen __claro que no nos kedaremos hay y me alegra de que te guste, pero he estado muy ocupada y compaginar todo es un pelín complicado espero que te guste este capítulo._

_Gracias a sus review que son los que me inspiran a escribir cada día _

_Bueno ya sé que me he retrasado muchisisisisismo pero entiéndanme acabo de entrar a la UNI y me costó acostumbrarme pero aquí les dejo el capi espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STHEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD

En el capitulo anterior:

_**_**__ eso fue genial-me dijo Félix con una gran sonrisa_

__lo sé – me levante de la cama acomodando mi vestido y yendo al baño para lavarme las manos_

__ ¿esto qué significa?_

__ ¿qué quieres decir?_

__ ¿pues que hay entre nosotros ahora?_

__esto solo ha sido un poco de diversión nada mas _

_Vi que se molesto con mis palabras y salió de la habitación dejándome sola_

"_hora de planear nuestro siguiente acto"_

**Capitulo: 8**

Había pasado una semana desde que puse mi plan en marcha, se me hacía difícil no hablar con Edward e ignorarlo, pero debía hacerme la dolida. La estúpida escusa que me dio después de pedirle una explicación me parecía patética y él un completo gilipollas por creer que me creería eso.

Y es que solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de coger el coche y pasárselo por encima una y otra vez.

**Flashback**

**«**Abrí la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que chocara contra la pared y Edward se sobresaltara, se levanto asustado.

_ ¿pasa algo?-claro que pasa grandísimo idiota

_ si- le mire fijamente- me puedes explicar este puto mensaje

El cogió el móvil y al parecer estaba sorprendido de lo que ponía. Se empezó a reír y me miro muy divertido.

_esto-se rio un poco mas- es verdad

El alma se me callo a los pies al reconocerlo y en mi cara.

_ ¡¿Cómo TE PUDISTE ACOSTAR CON LA PUTA DE TANYA?!

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se le borro su estúpida sonrisa.

_No me acosté con ella, solo hablamos.

Ahora la que se reía era yo.

_ ¿solo hablar?, ¿con Tanya?, ¿con la zorra más grande del mundo?

_Bella- quite mi mirada- mírame no es lo que piensas.

_nunca es lo que pienso-y Salí llorando me encerré en mi habitación»

**Fin flashback**

Las clases me estaban resultando aburridas y las miradas furtivas que Edward me echaba, me estaban poniendo nerviosa.

_Deja de mirarme-le dije en un susurro

_quiero que hablemos, yo no hice nada con ella-la verdad es que sus ojos mostraban una gran sinceridad y sus palabras sonaban verdaderas, pero no podía caer.

"_Eso, no puedes caer, tienes que seguir nuestro plan."_

"_**Quién diría que terminaríamos trabajando juntas"**_

"_Esto es una venganza, y ya sabes que como mi papel de conciencia tengo que ayudarte"._

"_**Claro y de paso te diviertes un poco"**_

"_La verdad es que si quiero ver a Cullen llorar JAJAJA"_

_Bella vamos ya ha tocado

No había escuchado la campana, como siempre soy una distraída. Me levante y nos dirigimos al comedor, no cogí nada para comer, busque a Jake y lo vi con Leah, la chica nueva, sabía que se gustaban así que no me acerque a ellos, busque a Ángela y estaba con Erick, vaya un día en parejitas. Cuando me di la vuelta hay estaba Tanya hablando con Cullen y la verdad no me esperaba lo que paso, ella estampo sus labios contra él y le estaba devolviendo el beso, QUE CABRON.

Salí corriendo, el muy imbécil me estuvo diciendo que no había hecho nada y ahora la besaba delante de todo el colegio.

Esto no se quedaba así, para mi carrera en medio del pasillo y volví al comedor, Cullen no estaba y la ZORRA de TANYA estaba hablando con unas alumnas.

"_tienes dos opciones"_

"_**yo solo veo una, MATARLA"**_

"_podría ser una solución, pero entonces no podríamos seguir con el plan"_

"_**siempre tienes que tener la razón"**_

"_ya sabes que si…"_

"_**dime las putas opciones"**_

"_está bien, no te sulfures. Las opciones son 1ºhumillarla y 2ºbuscar a un buen chico y desquitarte"_

No me lo pensé dos veces y busque a Newton, era el único "buen chico" que se me paso por la cabeza, y lo encontré de pie con todos sus secuaces.

Me encamine hacia Mike lo más sensual posible y al parecer el aludido se dio cuenta por que se aparto de sus chicos.

_ Newton que sexy estas hoy- las palabras me parecían vomitivas, el nunca podría ser sexy.

Me acerque más a él y lo bese sin más, el me tomo por la cintura y me acerco mas a él, y su erección, a mi parecer muy pequeña, era notable. Me levanto y rodee su cintura con mis piernas, sentía la mirada de todos.

"_para ya"_

"_**¿Por qué? Esto está bien y quiero desahogarme"**_

"_queremos que se entere por rumores no que te vea"_

"_**VALE"**_

Me fui soltando hasta que puse mis pies en el suelo le di un último beso a Mike y la campana sonó justo a tiempo.

Salí del comedor con todas las miradas puestas en mí, me dirigí a los vestuarios para ir al gimnasio y hay estaba mi gran dios griego, con una mirada de muy arrepentido. Pero en ese momento pasaron unas chicas a su lado y su mirada cambio.

"_el rumor ha llegado a su destino"_

"_**vaya si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta"**_

Me reí internamente. Le mire con mi mejor mirada de chica dolida y pase por su lado sin detenerme.

Me vestí tomándome mi tiempo y Salí muy tranquila. El ya me estaba esperando en las gradas.

_ ¿que son esos jodidos rumores?

_no se dé que me hablas, además yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

_ ¡claro que sí!

_no, Cullen, además tu ya hiciste publica tu relación, así que te tiene que dar igual lo que yo haga.

_¡YO NO TENGO NADA CON LA ZORRA DE TANYA! Ya te lo dije ¡como jodida mierda te lo hago entender!

"_enserio acaba de gritar que Tanya es una zorra"_

Yo seguía en shock, le dio igual gritarlo delante de todo el mundo

"_reacciona tonta"_

Parpadee unas cuantas veces, pero aun las palabras no me salían

"_responde algo idiota"_

"_**deja de llamarme idiota, que putas quieres que le diga"  
**_

Mi querida conciencia no dijo nada, porque sabía que no había una respuesta lógica.

_Bella di algo-su mirada dolida me traspasaba y su dolor se convertía en el mío

_no te creo-espera que? Acababa yo de decir eso- tus acciones demuestran otra cosa así que deja de decir estúpidas mentiras.

_sabes, ya estoy cansado de que no me creas, por más explicaciones que te dé, así que piensa lo que quieras, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones de mi vida a UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑA COMO TU.

No me lo pensé dos veces y le di una bofetada, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Me fui alejando de él, el dolor que me habían causado sus palabras, seguro que se veía en mi cara.

_Bella….yo…..-me miro a los ojos y parecía ¿arrepentido? Una mierda el sabía lo que decía.

Yo me quede donde estaba, mirándole fijamente.

Sentía la mirada de muchos sobre nosotros, seguro que el show que acabábamos de montar seria recordado durante días.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano.

_vamos Bella la clase va a comenzar- era Jake

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el resto de la clase y todos me miraban

_bueno chicos, prestadme atención- dijo el profesor-hoy jugaremos voleibol, formaros por equipos.

Los grupos se hicieron de a tres por lo que yo quede con Jake y Ángela y la verdad el otro equipo ayudaría a librar mi enojo.

_Bella ¿sacas?

_si- le sonreí a Jake, con mi sonrisa mas maléfica, al instante capto cuales eran mis intenciones, ya que me sonrió de la misma forma.

Me posicione para sacar, lance el balón al aire, salte y le di lo más fuerte posible. Salió tan rápido que la "bonita" de Jessica no pudo pararla y le dio en la cabeza tirándola al suelo.

Al segundo todos se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba.

_Jessica estas bien?-le pregunto el profesor, esta movió la cabeza, pero parecía desubicada, de repente de levanto muy rápido y me miro con odio.

_TU ZORRA-me grito y se acerco corriendo, me cogió del pelo provocando que las dos cayéramos al suelo y empezamos a pelearnos.

Los demás intentaban separarnos pero cuando lo hacían yo tiraba del pelo de Jessica.

_Bells suéltala- la solté inmediatamente sin entender el porqué, pero es que esa maldita voz.

"_Tal vez la soltaste porque te dijo Bells"_

"_**¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"**_

"_no se pero te lo dijo y la soltaste"_

Me di la vuelta y la mire, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar por lo que Salí corriendo.

"_siempre huyendo"_

"_**CAYATE"**_

Entre en los vestuarios y me encerré en uno de los baños. Le di un puñetazo a la puerta, no quería, llorar no debía llorar.

"_el plan no está saliendo bien"_

"_**no me digas, no me había dado cuenta"**_

"_eres inaguantable, ya veo porque Edward te dijo niñata"_

¿De verdad parezco una niña? Sé que a veces soy caprichosa, cabezota,….

"_testaruda, mimada, haces pataletas y muchas cosas más que te podría decir"_

"_**CAYATE"**_

Yo no me veía así y era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo como eso, Edward se había pasado, no tenia porque decirme eso.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero no las dejaría.

_Bella abre la puerta

_lárgate Cullen

_Bells hablemos

_vete a la mierda Cullen

_no seas cría y abre la puta puerta.

Pero que se creía este idiota para decirme niña cada vez que quisiera, abrí la puerta de un fuerte golpe y al parecer mi mirada le hizo echarse para atrás.

"_**se acabo el maldito plan"**_

"_que piensas hacer"_

_Cullen- me miro a los ojos-vete olvidando de tu trabajo.

_de que hablas Bella?

_de que hablare con mi padre y le pediré otro guardaespaldas, no tengo porque aguantar tus insultos.

_NO! Bella…yo…

_tu ¿Qué? Cullen

_siento lo que te dije estaba enfadado es…. Que….

_ ¿QUE? HABLA

_Yo no me quiero alejar de ti- se acerco y me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él- no sé que me has hecho, solo puedo pensar en ti, en probar cada día tus labios, en mirar esos ojos chocolate que me hipnotizan….

No lo deje terminar y me lance a besarlo, deslice mis dedos entre su pelo, atrayéndolo mas a mi cuerpo que lo pedía a gritos, el me apretaba más de la cintura, pegando mas nuestros cuerpos si era posible. Delineo mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca y yo se lo di, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y no pude evitar el gemido que escapo de mis labios.

La respiración me faltaba y sentía como las piernas ya me temblaban, el rompió el beso por falta de aire "malditas necesidades fisiológicas"

Nos quedamos con las frentes unidas, yo tenía mis ojos cerrados, sentía su mirada y abrí mis ojos despacio hasta que me encontré con sus bonitas esmeraldas.

_debería de salir la clase está a punto de acabar

No separamos aun mirándonos fijamente, no quería que se fuera, quería que siguiera besándome y llegáramos hasta un final.

_voy a cambiarme-me acerque y le di un beso-nos vemos fuera

El salió sin dejar de mirarme y hasta que salió pude respirar de nuevo, comencé a vestirme y escuche como las otras chicas entraban.

"_esto está mal, donde queda el plan"_

"_**no lo sé, no quiero seguir con el"**_

"_enserio te creíste todo lo que dijo"_

"_**si, se que fue sincero"**_

"_solo lo dijo porque estabas apunto de despedirlo"_

No, no podía ser por eso, aunque si lo pensabas….no no y NO

"_**no fue por eso sus palabras fueron sinceras, además sus ojos eran sinceros"**_

Acabe de vestirme y Salí de los vestuarios y ahí estaba el esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

Su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo normal, gracias a mi, y con esa maldita sonrisa torcida tan sexy, sentí como mis bragas se comenzaban a mojar y el calo se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

Salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos al coche.

_Eddy espera- me di la vuelta y hay estaba TANYA

La mandíbula de Edward se tenso y su cara mostraba ¿fastidio?

_señorita Tanya, ya le he dicho que no me llame así, mi nombre es Edward

_oh venga Eddy ya tenemos suficiente confianza

Edward me miro, seguro pensando que yo me lo tomaría mal.

_Tanya le agradecería que llamara a MI guardaespaldas señor Cullen

_Isabella no te metas en conversaciones de adultos

Me acerque a ella y la mire a los ojos

_te advierto una cosa grandísima zorra- mi voz destilaba el odio que tanto le sentía- no te acerques a Edward y no le digas ese estúpido apodo o te juro que te arrepentirás.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el coche.

_Cullen vamos- el obedeció al instante y subió al coche.

* * *

_Bueno chicas el capitulo seria un poco más largo pero no lo he podido terminar así que les subo esta parte espero que les guste y perdonen la tardanza, intentare subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo._

_Ya saben cualquier duda o recomendación estaré encantada de escucharla,_

_Abrazos estilo Emmett_


	9. Chapter 9

_Olaaaa_

_Lo sé no tengo perdón, llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo, los estudios ocupan mucho tiempo. Pero pronto se vienen las vacaciones y procurare actualizar seguido._

_Sé que les gusto el capitulo y esta Bella, pero ya verán que ella puede ser frágil también._

_Ntale: __no tengo días especiales para publicar, lo hago cuando tengo el tiempo libre. Espero que te guste este capítulo._

_Gracias por sus review. _

* * *

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STHEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD

En el capitulo anterior:

_Salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos al coche._

__Eddy espera- me di la vuelta y hay estaba TANYA _

_La mandíbula de Edward se tenso y su cara mostraba ¿fastidio?_

__señorita Tanya, ya le he dicho que no me llame así, mi nombre es Edward_

__oh venga Eddy ya tenemos suficiente confianza_

_Edward me miro, seguro pensando que yo me lo tomaría mal._

__Tanya le agradecería que llamara a MI guardaespaldas señor Cullen_

__Isabella no te metas en conversaciones de adultos_

_Me acerque a ella y la mire a los ojos_

__te advierto una cosa grandísima zorra- mi voz destilaba el odio que tanto le sentía- no te acerques a Edward y no le digas ese estúpido apodo o te juro que te arrepentirás._

_Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el coche._

__Cullen vamos- el obedeció al instante y subió al coche._

**CAP: 9**

En todo el camino a casa no hablamos, sentía que a veces me miraba pero yo seguía mirando al frente. Aparco en frente de la casa, cogí mi mochila y baje del coche.

_espérame acá, hoy tengo ballet- le dije sin mirarlo.

Entre en casa y subí a mi habitación, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan….? AHHHHH! No sé ni cómo me siento.

Toc, toc, toc.

_puedo pasar-es Emmy me doy la vuelta y lo veo hay parado sonriéndome, corrí y me tire a sus brazos-ehhh! Peque ¿te pasa algo?

_estoy bien-levante mi mirada y vi la preocupación en sus ojos- es enserio, solo te echo de menos.

Me miro muy travieso, ya sabía lo que pretendía.

_no Emmy- su sonrisa se agrando más dispuesto a atacar. Se acerco y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, sentía que me iba romper de tantas carcajadas.

_por…fa … vor… pa..paa … apara.

_las palabras mágicas-lo dijo casi cantando.

_Emmy…

_no, no, no has empezado mal- me hizo más cosquillas y ya casi no podía respirar

_Emmett… o…o...dios…. dios del sexo….el más guapo…. y… y … herm..oso..podrías parar….tu …el … gran… gran misericordioso- casi no pude decírselo porque en ningún momento había parado de hacerme cosquillas y me costaba respirar.

_está bien seré misericordioso- se tiro a mi lado en el suelo y seguimos riendo

_ahora me dirás lo que pasa- me miro yo no podía ver su mirada preocupada, me dolía que de nuevo me viera triste, así que reuní todas mis fuerzas y la poca alegría que me quedaba y le sonreí.

_enserio hermanito estoy bien.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Edward se quedo mirándome de arriba abajo comiéndome con la mirada hasta que se centro en mis piernas, baje la mirada y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba mi falda estaba toda subida mostrando mis piernas y mis súper braguitas de lencería.

"_justo hoy te tenias que poner las mas sexys"_

"**tenía prisa y solo pude encontrar estas"  
**

Sentí que Emmett se levantaba, me tendió la mano para que yo también me levantara, Edward había desviado su mirada, así que me levante.

La situación era muy incómoda y mas que Emmett estaba a punto de reírse

_lo siento debí llamar antes de entrar- se disculpo Edward. Emmett no aguanto y comenzó a reírse

_se hubieran visto lacara, nunca te he visto tan rija, y tu Edward…. casi se te salen los ojos- se reía tanto que se estaba ahogando.

_basta Emmett- comencé a empujarlo para que saliera, cerré la puerta y aun así las carcajadas de Emmett se escuchaban.

_lo siento- sentí que Edward susurraba

_no pasa nada- me acerque y le sonreí- dame un momento y estoy lista- le di un beso en la mejilla- siéntate y espérame- el obedeció sentándose en la cama

Fui al baño y me di un rápido baño, me recogí el pelo con ese moño que tanto odiaba, ir a ballet solo lo hacía por mi madre, cuando termine de peinarme me di cuenta que no tenía mi ropa, pero Salir solo con toalla me daba mucha vergüenza.

Las piernas me temblaban cuando abrí la puerta, apreté mas la toalla entorno a mi cuerpo. Edward aun estaba sentado en mi cama, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría volteo a verme, abrió los ojos y se tenso levemente.

_deje mi ropa- el me seguía con la mirada mientras me acercaba al armario no encontraba la maleta morada- Edward, puedes ver si en la habitación donde esta toda mi ropa esta la mochila morada.

_c...Claro- salió de la habitación muy rápido, pero me pude fijar en que tenia un pequeño problema haya abajo, sonreí con suficiencia al saber que yo era la que provocaba eso.

"_seguro que se lo provoca cualquier mujer que este igual que tu"_

"**pero esta vez fui yo eso es algo bueno"**

"_deja de ilusionarte"_

"**porque siempre arruinas mis ilusiones"**

_aquí la tienes-me asusto y casi se me cae la toalla- y… yo te espero fuera.

Cogí la mochila

_no quédate yo me cambiare en el baño-no deje que protestara y corrí al baño a cambiarme

Me puse las mallas azules con la camiseta morada, las puntas al igual que el tutu estaban en la mochila, también había unas baletas negras las cuales me puse. Salí del baño y Edward estaba mirando las fotos que tenía pegadas en una de las paredes. Me acerque sigilosamente y lo abrace desde atrás.

_las fotos son muy bonitas, tienes fotos de cada cumpleaños tuyo, pero me he fijado en que faltan dos.

_ ¿cómo que dos?-las mire y estaban todas.

_si los trece y catorce no están, pasas de los doce a los quince

Me tense inmediatamente y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

_vamos, llegaremos tarde-el me miro por un momento y luego asintió, se acerco y me acaricio la mejilla.

_ ¿algún día me lo contaras?- me miraba fijamente, me acerque más y me puse de puntitas rose mis labios con los suyos y luego negué.

Llegamos más rápido de lo habitual. Bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar. Sabía que estaba pensando en la negativa que le había dado, pero era lo mejor.

Cuando entramos en el estudio las chicas volteaban a ver a Edward se lo comían con la mirada las muy estúpidas

_deberías de esperar fuera- le dije un poco enojada

_ ¿porque?

_a caso no ves como te miran, están a punto de saltar sobre ti como buitres

_celosa?- me miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

_por Dios Cullen, tú y yo no tenemos nada, porque habría de estarlo

_bien- fue lo único que dijo y dio media vuelta marchándose.

"_muy bien Bella cada día te superas"_

"**solo dije la verdad"**

"_entonces ¿Por qué los besos y tanta tontería?"_

"**tú lo dijiste besos es solo eso"**

"_no te lo crees ni tu"_

Fui directa a clase, la profesora ya estaba hay junto con Jared el cual se me acerco muy sonriente.

_Vaya Bella que sorpresa verte por aquí

_a caso no te agrada verme?- le sonreí pícaramente

_sabes que para todos es un gusto verte

Le sonreí y me aleje para cambiarme las baletas por las puntas, la clase se fue llenando hasta que estuvimos todos.

_muy bien clase haremos unos estiramientos y luego se pondrán por parejas- nos dijo la señora Masen

Cuando estábamos estirando la profesora se me acerco

_Vaya, Bella me alegro mucho de verte

_siento no haber venido, usted sabe señora Masen que esto no es algo que me guste

_lo sé y dime Esme, además sabes que eres una de las mejores

_solo lo hago por mi madre

_eso está bien, pero deberías de hacerlo por ti- me sonrió y continuo con la clase- bueno formen parejas

Yo me quede en mi sitio, buscando a mi pareja de siempre con la mirada

_me buscabas?- me susurro esa voz tan familiar

_si, sabes que eres mi chico favorito-me di la vuelta y hay estaba tan sonriente como siempre

_hace mucho que no venias

_ya lo sé todos me lo dicen Paul- bufe molesta

_ok preciosa, no quería molestarte

_quiero que comencemos a practicar el baile del cascanueces, luego hare una prueba para escoger cada personaje- nos dijo Esme

Esme nos mostro algunas partes del baile en un video y luego las practicamos, fue un poco agotador pero la verdad me sentía realmente bien. Paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Me despedí de Paul y fui a los vestuarios, se me hacía muy raro que Jessica no estuviera aquí molestándome como siempre. Me vestí súper radio, pensando que debería de hablar con Edward y arreglar las cosas. Pero cuando Salí la escena que vi me dejo muy sorprendida, era Edward hablando con Jessica mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, no sabía cómo las lagrimas empezaron a salir, Edward levanto su mirada al principio sonrió, pero luego se puso serio e intento acercarse pero Jessica lo tomo del brazo.

_Bella estas bien?- era Paul quien hablaba, estaba enfrente mío con su moto

_me puedes llevar a casa?-me limpie las lagrimas

_claro, sube- me tendió un casco y me lo puse. Vi como Edward intentaba acercarse, pero Paul ya se había puesto en marcha

Llegamos rápido y la verdad es que lo agradecía, me despedí de Paul y fui directa al gimnasio que Emmy tenía en casa, me hice una coleta, me quite el abrigo y la camiseta quedando en sujetador y me puse las guates de boxeo.

"_te lo dije"_

"**CALLATE!"**

Sabía que no podía confiar en ningún hombre y como estúpida me enamore de él. Cada golpe que le daba al saco era imaginarme que le daba a él, como pude pensar que por un momento el podía ser diferente, al fin y al cabo solo estaba acá por un trabajo ni que yo le importara yo no era nada para el solo una niña inmadura, yo no era nada comparada con la zorra de Tanya ni siquiera con Jessica las dos tenía muy buenos cuerpos y seguro que eso es por lo que yo no le interesaba, solo quería hacer su trabajo por el dinero. Darme cuenta de cada una de estas cosas me destrozaba más aun no podía comprender como él pudo traspasar todas esa barreras tan solo en unos días, y ahora la que salía lastimada y dolorida de todo esto era yo

Me quite los guates y seguí dándole al saco los primeros golpes dolieron pero no tanto como me dolía el corazón en ese momento, no tanto como me sentía destrozada y humillada. Después de algunos golpes deje de sentir dolor y solo llegaba a mi cabeza la primera vez que le dije a Emmett que me enseñara a boxear, fue después de el gran suceso.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no había vuelto a boxear, cada golpe que daba me mostraba lo débil que era por culpa de él. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Sentí que la puerta se abría y su inconfundible olor lleno el lugar.

_Bella…

_NUNCA MAS ME DIGAS ASI, para ti soy la señorita Swan- lo interrumpí.

_te he estado buscando

_ya me encontraste, ahora lárgate

_tenemos que hablar.

No le conteste nada y seguí golpeando el saco

_Bella por favor ha…

Pare de darle al saco y lo mire fijamente, el siempre seria mi perdición, pero en este momento solo lo odiaba, me sentía engañada, dolida, ESTUPIDA ESO ES LO QUE ERA!

_Te lo digo una sola vez mas Cullen, para ti soy señorita Swan y no tenemos de que hablar, las cosas están claras.

_no, Be…-lo mire mal- lo que paso con esa chica, solo… fue … porque

_porque Cullen?

_estaba molesto vale, se supone que teníamos algo y tu…

_yo nada Cullen, NO HAY NADA!-le grite- solo fueron estupideces.

El se quedo mirándome dolido

_ahora márchate, si no quieres que te coja de saco de boxeo.

Abrió la puerta y se marcho, no pude aguantar más, empecé a llorar como nunca, porque otra vez, porque el destino se empeñaba en hacerme daño no era suficiente por todo lo que tuve que pasar por todo lo que paso como para que ahora venga y me destroce el corazón, la lagrimas caían cada vez mas y la verdad es que el dolor que llevo dentro y el frio que siento en este momento no se comparaba a ningún otro dolor.

Salí del gimnasio y fui a darme una ducha hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que las manos me sangraban me las limpie con desinféctate el cual escoció un poco y luego las vende.

Fui directa a dormir envuelta en la toalla. Los sueños volvieron como nunca, solo para hacerme revivir esos momentos dolorosos.

(_por favor mi padre le dará todo el dinero que quiera- las lagrimas surcaban mi rostro que ya tenía ciertos moretones y rastros de sangre

_JODER!-grito aquel hombre- aun no lo entiendes Isabella no quiero dinero, ya me pagan muy bien por lo que voy a hacer

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa de nuevo y con ello su tortura)

Con el primer golpe desperté gritando, sentí como alguien abría la puerta muy rápido y me tomaba en sus brazos.

_tranquila, todo está bien solo fue una pesadilla- escuchar su voz despertó algo en mí que me hizo levantarme de golpe

_LARGATE!- le grite- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA TA ODIO CULLEN!, TE ODIO!-aun no había podido parar de llorar

Sentí como me abrazaba, aunque yo solo me resistía no pare de golpearlo y no sé que me llevo a besarlo, lo tire encima de la cama y me subí encima de él los besos se intensificaron y con ello las caricias de él, subió sus manos por mis muslos y subió un poco la toalla, bese su cuello y sus manos viajaron a mis pechos los masajeaba como tanta delicadeza que de mi poco solo salían ligeros suspiros de placer, sentía su dureza entre mis piernas y unte nuestros sexos, por encima de la ropa de él y mi toalla, quería sentirlo de verdad, empecé a moverme creando fricción y un ligero gemido salió de su boca.

Pero no sé cómo paso en un momento de estar en la cama el estada de pie lejos de mí, me miraba serio, mirada que se endurecía cada vez más, hasta que solo vi odio y asco, y en ese momento me sentí morir el no me deseaba solo le daba asco acostarse con una niña como yo alguien sin experiencia que seguro no sabría satisfacerlo, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a Salir pero baje la cabeza para que él no se diera cuenta ya era bastante patético lo que había hecho como para que ahora me viera llorar.

Cuando menos me di cuenta el había salido de la habitación, las piernas me temblaban y termine en el suelo aovillada llorando con un enorme dolor en mi pecho.

Me despertaron los gritos de mi madre, me levante y busque mi uniforme, me hice una coleta y me vestí.

Cuando baje el ya estaba ahí no nos miramos y tampoco hablamos cuando íbamos en el coche y así fueron pasando los días, entre silencio interminables y su mirada tan dura cada día mas y yo solo me sentía morir porque veía que ya no tenía fuerzas para ser la Bella fuerte la que todo le daba igual, veía como me iba consumiendo en un espiral de oscuridad que me llevaba cada noche a llorar y a tener pesadillas en la cuales despertaba gritando sola o siendo consolada por mi hermano pero nunca más por él y aunque pareciera imposible los únicos brazos que quería que me consolaran era los de él.

Mi madre comenzaba a preocuparse porque ya no comía, Emmett intentaba saber que era lo que pasaba pero yo simplemente le decía que todo estaba bien.

En las clases de ballet mejore mucha más era lo único que me alejaba de ese dolor.

Pero aunque pasaran los días y pensara que las cosas cambiarían no era así todo seguía igual.

Estaba en clase de Tanya, no le prestaba atención como venía sucediendo me sumía en mis pensamientos intentando ignorar la presencia de Edward a mi lado. El timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase, cuando Salí me de clase me di cuenta que Edward no venía detrás mío.

Me devolví a la clase y lo que v me dejo petrificada él se estaba besando con Tanya si antes sentía destrozado el corazón, ahora había arrasado con él un huracán. Se separaron y él le sonrió, luego miro asía donde yo estaba no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan, Salí de la clase y me dirigí a la cafetería.

Me senté sola en un mesa y me recosté en ella muchas más lagrimas comenzaron a caer. El timbre sonó, me limpie la cara y fui a mi segunda hora con Tanya.

_Isabella, me puedes decir la respuesta

_no la se- le conteste calmadamente

_oh! Vaya, que haré contigo Isabella hace mucho que no estudias mi asignatura.

La mire sin decirle nada

_venga Isabella siempre tienes algo que decir

No le dije nada

_a caso la gran chica, se acabo?-me miro fijamente- claro el no te quiere verdad

Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor, las manos me temblaban y solo tenía ganas de llorar.

_venga Bella contesta con una de tus grandes ideas o es que acaso tu cabecita dejo de funcionar- se extendió una gran sonrisa por su rostro, me di cuenta que estaba mirando a Edward, voltee a verle y también le sonreí estaba burlando de mi también.

Me volteo a ver y solo pude ver lastima en su mirada, un gran odio se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y al parecer él se dio cuenta me di cuenta que todos los demás me veían igual

"_esto está mal"_

"**ya me he dado cuenta"**

"_no puedes dejar que ella te hunda y que él se salga con la suya"_

"**lo sé"**

Mi cuerpo se relajo y mi corazón se protegió como nunca lo había hecho.

"_recupera lo que es tuyo"_

_de verdad Tanya crees que algún día podrás ganarme?-le sonreí y voltee a mirar a Edward- sabes que nunca pierdo Tanya, aunque este contigo no te quiere y las dos lo sabemos.

Toda la clase nos miraba, yo no había dejado de mirar a Edward, su mirada intentaba ser fuerte pero no lo conseguía del todo.

_además tú sabes que cuando él se dé cuenta de quién eres realmente te dejara.

_CALLATE!- me grito la muy estúpida

Toda la clase se sobresalto ante el grito, deje de mirar a Edward para mirarla a ella.

_quien te entiende profe-le sonreí burlonamente- no querías que hablara- su mirada quería mandarme directicamente al infierno

_ay Bellita, está conmigo, eso quiere decir que me quiere

_pregúntaselo o mejor dile que me lo diga en la cara y te creeré- la mire furiosa

Se quedo mirándome fijamente

_te enamoraste de el- no era una pregunta- la inquebrantable Isabella se ha enamorado

"_dile que si"_

"**porque? Eso me haría más vulnerable"**

"_si que eres tonta"_

"**si solo me vas a decir eso, mejor no hables"**

"_dile que si, aprovecha que el esta, las dos sabemos que te quiere, eso lo era pensarse las cosas"_

Lo medite unos segundos, sabía que decirle que si estaba enamorada lo haría dudar, pero estaba completamente segura que él no me quería, eso estaba muy claro.

_si lo estoy, pero si te quiere eso no afectara para nada su relación- le sonreí, sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado, voltee a verle y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

El timbre sonó anunciando que la clase terminaba. Nadie se movía de sus sitios, me levante y cogí mis cosas, camine hasta la salida mirando a Tanya, la cual estaba furiosa, sabía que Edward no vendría conmigo seguro que la gran zorra quería hablar con él.

Decidí esperarle al lado del coche hasta que saliera, las piernas me temblaban, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento.

"_tienes que tranquilizarte"_

"**qué?"**

"_estas respirando muy rápido"_

No me había dado cuenta, intente respirar normal, pero cuando lo vi salir su mirada era dulce y esto solo logro que mi respiración se acelerara.

"_no muestres debilidad y no seas dulce con el"_

_Perdón por hacerte esperar-era le primera vez que me hablaba después de tanto tiempo y escuchar su voz de nuevo hizo que mi corazón pegara un pequeño brinco.

Yo solo asentí, el me abrió la puerta para que entrara al coche. El camino a casa fue muy silencioso pero no era incomodo como los de antes esta vez era un silencio cómodo.

_Bella yo… - me miro fijamente- señorita Swan siento mucho el daño que haya podido causarle

_Edward- desde un tiempo me había propuesto no volver a decir su nombre, decirlo de nuevo hizo que me recorriera un ligero calor por mi pecho- tu amas a Tanya?

Nos volvimos a sumir en un silencio cargado de cierta tención, me estaba mirando fijamente, pero al final desvió la mirada.

_si- sentí como de nuevo el huracán arrasaba con mi corazón, intente poner mi mejor cara y sonreí.

_bien, Tanya no es del todo mala, se ve que te quiere- estaba sorprendido por mi palabras- voy a salir a correr así que te espero aquí en media hora.

Salí del coche, con mi corazón hecho pedazos.

"_pensé que te daría una de tus rabietas"_

"**y yo"**

"_pero te has comportado como toda una mujer"_

"**lo sé"**

"_que sucede?"_

"**no lo sé"**

Sentía un gran vacío, como si algo me faltara. Me cambie de ropa por unos short ajustados y una camisa de tiras, me coloque las zapatillas negras y baje.

El ya me estaba esperando, tenía puesto un pantalón de deporte negro, junto con una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, marcando cada unos de sus músculos, no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, mis bragas se mojaron instantáneamente.

_nos vamos?- pregunto después de ver que yo no me movía.

Asentí y salimos. Estire un poco primero y cuando me agache para que mis mano tocaran el suelo mientras abría las piernas, voltee a mirar a Edward, el cual no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"_no me creo que ame a Tanya"_

"**no quiero pensar en ello"**

"_no puedes dejar que la zorra se lo quede"_

"**no se quedara con él, aun no sé como lo haré, pero tú sabes que yo nunca pierdo"**

Abrí más las piernas y su mirada se escureció.

"_te desea"_

Quite mis manos del suelo y abrí completamente las piernas quedando sentada en el suelo, su mirada se volvió más intensa. Me levante como si nada y comencé un pequeño trote. Sentí como corría detrás de mí con su mirada clavada en mi anatomía

Seguimos corriendo durante un rato, pero había algo mal, sentía que alguien nos seguía, mire a todos los lados y fue cuando lo vi, el coche negro y esa matricula, jamás podría olvidarla. El que conducía no se había percatado que ya lo había pillado.

Comencé a correr más rápido y Edward hizo lo mismo, también se daría cuenta del coche.

El centro comercial estaba cerca, pero había un atajo que ellos no podría seguir, corrí asta que vi la verja rosa de la señora freeman.

_Bella, que haces?- me grito Edward

_tu solo sígueme.

Corrí mas rápido y cuando estaba cerca de la verja salte cogí todo el impulso que pude, me torcí un poco el tobillo al caer al suelo, pero seguí corriendo, fui detrás de la casa y busque el árbol que siempre trepaba para pasar por encima del enorme arbusto que rodeaba la casa, en cuanto lo vi corrí hacia el, esta apunto de treparlo cuando alguien tiro de mi pegue un pequeño grito e intente soltarme pero no podía

_Bella tranquila-me relaje en cuanto voltee y lo vi-subiré primero y luego pasa tu vale?

Me quede mirándole y asentí.

Vi como trepaba el árbol y saltaba al otro lado, subí muy rápido al árbol y salte, esta vez Edward me cogió en brazo, me bajo y me dejo en el suelo.

Teníamos justo en frente el centro comercial solo era cruzar la calle, era fácil o eso pensé. Venia dos hombres corriendo hacia nosotros y el coche venia por el otro lado y del otro lado venia un coche rojo a toda velocidad, voltee a mirar a Edward sabia por su mirada que me protegería de cualquier cosa, pero no podía dejar que nos cogieran.

Lo tome de la mano y aunque era peligroso era lo mejor.

* * *

_Bueno guapuras hay esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus review me encanta todo lo que me dicen jejeje_

_No puedo prometer un día exacto de cuando actualizare hasta que no termine de estudiar pero ahora que vienen la vacaciones podre hacerlo más seguidos _

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_Miraditas estilo Jasper ….._


End file.
